Potion Master Tournament
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: Tout les 10 ans à lieu le tournois du meilleur maître des potions.Cette année la finale se déroulera à Hogwart et une amie à Snape est de retour. Tiraillé entre deux amours,Severus va til pouvoir vivre le sien comme il le mérite?Pause
1. Dico

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter ! (Tomes 1 à 5 sans Spoiler et en oubliant plus que volontairement la fin tragique et malencontreuse du tome 5)

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Note : J'utiliserais dans cette fanfic les noms en version anglaise, alors en cadeau je vous met ici un petit dictionnaire détaillé.

_**I : Le dictionnaire Français / Anglais de Harry Potter **_

* * *

**Nom de famille ou surnom du personnel de Poudlard**

_Baron Sanglant_

Bloody Baron

_(Mme) Bibine_

(Madam) Hooch

_(prof.) Binns_

(prof.) Binns

_Chevalier du Catogan_

Sir Cadogan

_(prof.) Chourave_

(prof.) Sprout

_(Sir Patrick) Delaney-Podmore_

(Sir Patrick) Delaney-Podmore

_(Albus) Dumbledore_

Albus Dumbledore

_(prof.) Flitwick_

(prof.) Flitwick

_(prof.) Gobe-Planche_

(prof.) Grubby-Plank

_(La) Grosse Dame_

(The) Fat Lady

_(Rubeus) Hagrid_

Rubeus Hagrid

_(Gilderoy) Lockhart_

Gilderoy Lockhart

_(Rémus) Lupin_

Remus Lupin

_(Alastor) Maugrey (Fol Oeil)_

Alastor Moody (Mad Eye)

_(Minerva) McGonagall_

Minerva McGonagall

_Mimi Geignarde_

Moaning Myrtle

_(Sir Nicholas de) Mimsy-Porpington_

Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington

_(Le) Moine Gras_

(The) Fat Friar

_Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête_

Nearly Headless Nick

_Peeves_

Peeves

_(Mme) Pince_

(Madam) Pince

_(Mme) Pomfresh_

Poppy Pomfrey

_(prof.) Quirrell_

(prof.) Quirrell

_(Severus) Rogue_

Severus Snape

_(Argus) Rusard_

Argus Filch

_(Sibylle) Trelawney_

Sybill Trelawney

* * *

**Nom des élèves**

_(Millicent) Bullstrode_

Millicent Bullstrode

_Crabbe_

Crabbe

_(Colin) Crivey_

Colin Creevey

_(Pénélope) Deauclaire_

Penelope Clearwater

_(Cédric) Diggory_

Cedric Diggory

_(Olivier) Dubois_

Oliver Wood

_(Seamus) Finnigan_

Seamus Finnigan

_Goyle_

Goyle

_(Hermione) Granger_

Hermione Granger

_(Neville) Londubat_

Neville Longbottom

_(Drago) Malefoy_

Draco Malfoy

_(Harry) Potter_

Harry Potter

_(Ron) Weasley_

Ron Weasley

* * *

**Autres personnages**

_Adalbert Lasornette_

Adalbert Waffling

_Arabella Figg_

Arabella Figg

_Arsenius Beaulitron_

Arsenius Jigger

_Bartemius Croupton (Barty)_

Bartemius Crouch (Barty)

_Bathilda Tourdesac_

Bathilda Bagshot

_Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-  
pas-prononcer-le-nom_

He-who-must-not-be-named

_Cornelius Fudge_

Cornelius Fudge

_Emeric G. Changé_

Emeric Switch

_Fleur & Gabrielle Delacour_

Fleur & Gabrielle Delacour

_Igor Karkaroff_

Igor Karkaroff

_Lily, James Potte_r

Lily, James Potter

_Ludovic Verpey (Ludo)_

Ludovic Bagman (Ludo)

_Miranda Fauconnette_

Miranda Goshawk

_Norbert Dragonneau_

Newt Scamander

_Olympe Maxime_

Olympe Maxime

_Peter Pettigrow_

Peter Pettigrew

_Phyllida Augirolle_

Phyllida Spore

_Quentin Jentremble_

Quentin Trimble

_Rita Skeeter_

Rita Skeeter

_Sirius Black_

Sirius Black

_Stan_

Stan

_Tom Elvis Jedusor_

Tom Marvolo Riddle

_Vernon, Petunia & Dudley Dursley_

Vernon, Petunia & Dudley Dursley

_Viktor Krum_

Viktor Krum

_Vous-savez-qui_

You-Know-Who

_Voldemort_

Voldemort

_Walden Macnair_

Walden Macnair

* * *

**Animaux, créatures et animagi**

_Buck_

Buckbeak

_Coquecigrue_

Pigwidgeon

_Cornedrue_

Prongs

_Crockdur_

Fang

_Croûtard_

Scabbers

_Détraqueur_

Dementor

_Dobby_

Dobby

_Epouvantard_

Boggart

_Errol_

Errol

_Fumseck_

Fawkes

_Harpie_

Hag

_Hedwige_

Hedwig

_Lunard_

Moony

_Miss Teigne_

Mrs Norris

_Norvégien à crête_

Norwegian Ridgeback

_Patmol_

Padfoot

_Pattenrond_

Crookshanks

_Pitiponk_

Hinkypunk

_Queudver_

Wormtail

_Scroutt à pétard_

Blast-Ended Skrewts

_Sinistros_

Grim

_Suédois à museau court_

Swedish Short-Snout

_Strangulot_

Grindylow

_Touffu_

Fluffy

_Vélane_

Veela

_Veracrasse_

Flobberworm

_Vert gallois commun_

Common Green Welsh

_Winky_

Winky

* * *

**Termes de quidditch**

_Arbitre_

Referee

_Astiqueur_

Cleansweep

_Attaque en faucon_

Hawkshead attacking formation

_Attrapeur_

Seeker

_Batteur_

Beater

_Brossdur_

Cleansweep

_Chauves-souris de Ballycastle_

Ballyscastle Bats

_Cognard_

Bludger

_Comète(260)_

Comet(260)

_Défense en double batte_

Dopplebeater Defence

_Double Huit_

Double Eight Loop

_Etoile de mer_

Starfish and Stick

_Étoile filante_

Shooting Star

_Feinte de Porskoff_

Porskoff ploy

_Feinte de Wronski_

Wronski feint

_Frelons de Wimbourne_

Wimbourne Wasps

_Gardien_

Keeper

_Le Vif d'or_

The Golden Snitch

_L'Éclair de Feu_

Firebolt

_Multiplettes_

Omnioculars

_Passe arrière_

Reverse Pass

_Passe de Plumpton_

Plumpton Pass

_Pince de Parkin_

Parkin's Pincer

_Poursuiveur_

Chaser

_Revers de Cognard_

Bludger Backbeat

_Roulade du paresseux_

Sloth grig Roll

_Quidditch_

Quidditch

_Souafle_

Quaffle

_Tacle Transylvanien_

Transylvanian Tackle

* * *

**Noms de lieux**

_Allée des embrumes_

Knockturn Alley

_Beauxbatons_

Beauxbatons

_Cabane hurlante_

Shrieking Shack

_Chaudron Baveur_

The Leaky Cauldron

_Durmstrang_

Durmstrang

_Fleury et Bott_

Flourish & Blotts

_Gringotts_

Gringotts

_La colline de Têtafouine_

Stoatshead Hill

_Le Chemin de Traverse_

Diagon Alley

_Le Terrier_

The Burrow

_Poudlard_

Hogwarts

_Pré-au-Lard_

Hogsmeade

_Privet Drive_

Privet Drive

* * *

**Autres termes**

_ASPIC (Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante)_

N.E.W.T.S (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests)

_Baguette réglisse_

Liquorice wand

_Beuglante_

Howler

_Bièraubeurre_

Butterbeer

_Branchiflore_

Gillyweed

_Bulles baveuses_

Droobles best blowing gum

_BUSE (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elementaire)_

O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizardings Levels)

_Bombabouse_

Dungbomb

_Chocogrenouille_

Chocolate frog

_Choixpeau Magique_

The Sorting Hat

_Cracmol_

Squib

_Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue_

Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans

_Farces pour sorciers facétieux_

Wizard wheezes

_Fizwizbiz_

Fizzing whizzbee

_Fourchelang_

Parseltongue

_Gallion_

Galleon

_Gazette des sorciers_

Daily Prophet

_Gryffondor_

Gryffindor

_La carte du Maraudeur_

The Marauder's Map

_Le Magicobus_

The Knight Bus

_Mangemort_

Death Eater

_Le Miroir du Riséd_

The Mirror of Erised

_Moldus_

Muggles

_Mornille_

Sickle

_Multiplettes_

Omnioculars

_Nid de cafards_

Cockroach cluster

_Noise_

Knut

_Pensine_

Pensieve

_Plume à Papote_

Quick quote quill

_Plume en sucre_

Sugar quill

_Polynectar_

Polyjuice Potion

_Portoloin_

Portkey

_Poudlard Express_

Hogwarts Express

_Poudre de cheminette_

Floo powder

_Poufsouffle_

Hufflepuff

_Praline longue-langue_

Ton-tongue toffee

_Rapeltout_

Remembrall

_S.A.L.E. (Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes)_

S.P.E.W.(Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare)

_Sang-de-Bourbe_

Mudblood

_Le Saule Cogneur_

The Whomping Willow

_Serdaigle_

Ravenclaw

_Serpentard_

Slytherin

_Scrutoscope_

Sneakoscope

_(Sortilège de) stupéfixion_

Stunning spell

_Le tournoi des trois sorciers_

The Triwizard Tournament

* * *

Et voilà !

A la prochaine !

Amiah.


	2. Chapter 1

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter ! (Tomes 1 à 5 sans Spoiler et en oubliant plus que volontairement la fin tragique et malencontreuse du tome 5)

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

La journée promettait d'être belle, ce 31 juillet. Le soleil brillait de mille feu, les oiseaux virevoltaient gaiement au-dessus du jardin de la petite maison de Privet Drive, les lettres pour l'ordre avaient déjà toutes été envoyées et leurs réponses reposaient tranquillement sur le bureau en bois usé de la chambre du célèbre Harry Potter. Celui là même qui s'affairait à faire rentrer la totalité de ses effets personnel dans une grande malle un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de sa tête plaqué sur ses lèvres.

Aujourd'hui été le dernier jour qu'il avait à passer dans cette maison de fou.

Aujourd'hui enfin, il serait libre de faire ce qu'il voudrait sans que personne ne vienne le sermonner de vivre sa vie.

Il n'y avais plus de seigneur des ténèbres depuis plus de six mois et aujourd'hui, enfin, il avait dix-sept ans !

Harry Potter était enfin libre et compté bien en profité un maximum avant de se rendre à Hogwart pour sa dernière année.

Tandis que le nouvel adulte balançait sa dernière paire de chaussette bleu marine dans sa malle la voix forte et désagréable de l'oncle Vernon retentit dans la cage d'escalier.

-Harry, dépêche-toi de descendre, sinon tu n'aura pas de petit déjeuner !

Poussant un soupire à fendre l'âme Harry se décida à descendre dans la salle à manger ; après tout c'était la dernière fois, il pouvait bien faire ce petit plaisir à sa famille d'adoption, non. D'un pas traînant le Griffindor descendit une à une les marches glissantes de l'escalier tout en observant les alentours avec mélancolie. Malgré tout ce qu'il pourrait dire, Harry était sûr que cette maison et ses occupants allaient lui manquer, au moins un petit peu. Après tout, c'était tout de même ces gens qui l'avaient soignés, nourrit et hébergé depuis ses un ans, et même s'ils l'avaient traités comme un moins que rien Harry était persuadé qu'ils l'aimaient au moins un peu, sinon, jamais ils ne l'auraient gardés. Le jeune Potter secoua à la tête de gauche à droite afin de se sortir de la tête toute ses idées farfelues et s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine lorsque quelques coups frappés à la la portes attira son attention ; il fit alors demi tours et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Harry resta coi devant la personne qui se tenait derrière, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbité, Harry Potter avait en cet instant plus une tête de clown que de réel sauveur du monde des sorciers.

-Referme la bouche Potter, tu vas gober une mouche.

La voix traînante et un brin sarcastique ramena quelque peu le brun à la réalité bien que la situation le dépassait totalement.

-Mal... Malfoy !

-Bingo ! Je vois que tu sais encore te servir de tes yeux le binoclard !

-Mais...Mais...

Harry ne savait plus du tout quoi dire, la vue d'un Malfoy dans son environnement de tous les jours lui semblait si incongrue que le brun ne remarqua même pas la grosse masse noire aux côtés de celle ci. C'est alors que la grosse voix de l'oncle Vernon le tira de ses pensés plutôt chaotique il faut bien l'avouer.

-Harry ! Qui est-ce ?

-Harry ! Le petit déjeuné !

-Harry ! Je croyait t'avoir demandé qui c'était !

-Une seconde ! Finit par leur hurler leur neveux.

Harry soupira et se tourna de nouveau vers Draco certain d'y trouver, malgré leur amitié nouvelle, une expression dédaigneuse et hautaine, mais fut surpris de n'y trouver qu'un petit sourire en coin comme si celui ci se retenait à grand peine de montrer son amusement et cela fit sourire Harry à son tour.

-Monsieur Potter, fit une voix doucereuse que Harry reconnue de suite pour être celle de son professeur, serait il possible que vous, vous écartiez ? Monsieur Malfoy et moi même avons quelques mots à vous dire ; en privé.

Harry déglutit péniblement avant de s'écarter docilement laissant par la même son maître des potions ainsi que son ex-pire ennemis après Voldemort entré.

-Bien. Fit simplement l'homme en noir avant de se diriger tout naturellement dans la cuisine adjacente au salon et à la salle à manger.

Harry et Draco le suivirent en silence s'attendant à tout moment à entendre tempêter l'oncle Vernon et la tante Pétunia. Ce qui, bien sûr ne tarda pas à arriver.

-Harry ! Hurla celui-ci Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit que je ne voulais JAMAIS rien avoir à faire avec toute tes bizarreries ! Alors sort ce monstre de chez moi !

Le brun poussa un profond soupire avant de s'avancer vers son professeur et lui dire d'une voix blanche tout en fixant le plancher.

-Professeur Snape... Euh... Je pense que vous devriez... enfin...

-Terminez cette phrase Potter et je peux vous promettre que Griffindor ne perdra jamais autant de point que durant cette dernière année scolaire.

Harry déglutit de nouveau péniblement et rentra encore un peu plus la tête dans ses épaules avant de se remettre au côté de Draco qui riait sous cape.

-Pas très courageux pour un Grinffindor ! Héhé !

-La ferme Malfoy !

Les deux garçons reçut chacun un regard noir de la part de leur maître des potions et se turent instantanément.

-Bien. La voix glaciale du maître des potions claqua comme un fouet dans le silence presque religieux qui s'était installer depuis son regard noir; tous sursautèrent et les Dursley se tassèrent un peu plus dans un coin.

-Le professeur Dumbledor m'a demander de venir ici afin de m'assurer que Potter avait bien reçut la lettre qui lui était destiné puis ce qu'il n'y a pas répondu comme chacun des autres élèves de l'école.

Harry Fronça les sourcils à l'entente des paroles de son professeur, une lettre lui avait été envoyé par Hogwart et il avait du y répondre, il n'en avait aucun souvenir.

-Je n'ai rien reçut de tel professeur.

Ce fut au tour de Snape de hausser un sourcil cette fois, comme il le faisait si souvent lorsqu'une chose lui paraissait invraisemblable.

-Vraiment. Dans ce cas, peut être que vos tuteurs pourraient me dire ce qu'ils ont fait de celle ci.

Les Dursley se tassèrent un peu plus dans une veine tentative d'union de corps tandis que le professeur Snape s'avançait vers eux, plus menaçant que jamais. Harry lui se tourna vers Draco afin d'avoir un début de réponse. Celui ci lui sourit et commença à lui expliquer les choses tout en ne quittant pas son directeur de maison des yeux.

-Dumbledor à fait envoyer une lettre à tout les parents ou tuteurs de chacun des élèves de Hogwart concernant les évènements qui vont se dérouler cette année. Chacun devait le signer, attestant avoir pris connaissance des événements et avoir fait les achats demandés et le renvoyer au plus vite par hiboux expresse.

-Et c'est quoi les évènements qui vont avoir lieux cette année ?

-Potter ! Venez ici !

Harry sursauta et se dirigea vers son professeur un grimace de frayeur déformant ses traits.

-Oui... Professeur...

-Vos Moldus ont, semble t-il, brûler la lettre par mégarde. Bien que le professeur Dumbledor ai prévu la chose, vous comprendrez que je ne puis laissais faire une telle chose. N'est ce pas Potter.

-Bien... Bien sûr professeur...

-Nous sommes donc bien d'accord.

L'homme en noir tendit une nouvelle lettre au brun sans même lui adresser un regard et le somma de s'éloigner un peu de lui, ce que Harry fit sans se faire prier. Sitôt éloigné, Severus pris sa baguette en main et lança un magnifique 'Levis Corpus' suivit d'un 'silencio' et se retourna vers les deux adolescents après avoir griffonné un petit mots non loin des trois suspendu.

-Ils resterons comme cela pendant environs une petite heure. Avec de la chance ils s'évanouiront. Bien, il est grand temps d'y aller.

A peine ses mots furent ils prononcé que le maître des potions se mit en route vers la porte d'entré sans un regard aux alentour.

-Tes affaires sont prés au moins Potter !

-Mes affaires ? Euh... oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que vous venez avec nous, Potter. Dumbledor a exigé que, plutôt que d'aller vous perdre dans la nature sans moyens de communication avec le monde extérieure à votre nouvelle liberté, vous passiez le reste de vos vacances en compagnie de monsieur Malfoy. Vous aurez tout le temps de vous auto assumer plus tard.

Harry en était bouche bée, lui qui était si heureux de pouvoir enfin vivre la grande aventure !

-Potter, déchirez cette lettre et vos vacance vont être un enfer.

Harry entendis Malfoy glousser lorsqu'il soupira qu'au moins ses vacances ne devaient se dérouler qu'avec Draco et pas avec Snape, mais n'y fit pas attention. Un fois Snape revenu de l'étage avec les malles de Harry, tout trois transplanèrent dans un ravissant jardin non loin d'une immense bâtisse que Harry soupçonnait d'être la maison de Draco.

-Wouaaaa ! Aussi grande que tu nous l'avais dit !

Les deux autres le regardèrent incrédule avant que Draco ne lui souffle d'un air supérieure.

-Harry, ce n'est pas le manoir des Malfoy, le manoir est deux fois plus grand ! Ça c'est le manoir des Snape ! La maison du prof !

Harry resta coi devant cette nouvelle, il n'avait jamais imaginer la maison de Snape aussi...aussi... Jolie ?

-Cela ne m'enchante guère Potter, mais du fait que vous devez passer les vacances avec Draco, cela me force à vous accueillir chez moi.

-Pourquoi ça ?

Harry, mon père à reçu le baiser du Dementor et ma mère à été tuer dans la bataille, où suis je censé vivre en attendant ma majorité qui malheureusement n'arrivera que dans quatre mois ?

-Euh...

-Chez mon parrain ! Exacte ! Mais c'est qu'il peut être intelligent le petit Griffy !

-Te fous pas de moi !

-SILENCE !

Les deux enfants se calmèrent instantanément et regardèrent avec appréhension leur professeur de potion.

-Tout d'abord, une règle, celle que je ne supporterais pas de voir bafouer : Interdiction de pénétré dans ma salle de travail, où je vous jure que la mort sera votre désir le plus cher après ma punition.

Tout deux déglutirent très péniblement sous le regard pesant de leur enseignant et hochèrent la tête aussi vigoureusement qu'ils purent.

-Bien. Ah, aussi, je voudrais retrouver ma demeure dans le même état que maintenant après votre passage alors pas de casse Potter ! En attendant, soyez ici chez vous...

Harry resta bouche bée à la dernière phrase de son professeur ; depuis quand Snape lui disait de faire comme chez lui ? Et depuis quand Snape paraissait presque gentil avec lui, i devait y avoir un problème, il devait être tombé dans la quatrième dimension... pas possible autrement. Ce fut la voix de Draco qui le sortit de ses pensés alors qu'il se faisait tirer à l'intérieure de la bâtisse.

-Ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu vas voir, il est sympa en dehors de l'école ! Il peut même être drôle !

Harry avait vraiment du mal à imaginer un Snape drôle, cela lui semblait si, impossible... De l'humour de Slytherin peut être, qui sait...

-Bon, tu devrais peut être l'ouvrir, non ?

-Tu as raison...

Harry pris son temps pour décacheter s'enveloppe et lire son contenue, au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, son sourire s'accentua de plus en plus au plaisir de Draco.

-Un tournoi à Hogwart ! C'est super !

-Comme tu dis ! On va enfin pouvoir s'en donner à coeur joie !

-Enfin, toi si tu es choisi, parce que moi...

-Oh, ne t'en fait pas trop ! Ton niveau est peut être désespéré, mais je suis sûr que Snape à plus d'un tour dans son sac au cas où tu venait à être choisi.

-J'espère seulement qu'il n'aura pas à s'en servir de ses tours...

Et c'est un sourire un peu crisper sur les lèvres que Harry suivit Draco jusqu'à sa futur chambre afin d'y déposer ses affaires les mots de la lettre dansants encore dans sa tête.

« Cher Dursley,

Nous vous informons que cette année le grand tournois des maîtres de Potions se tiendra à Hogwart.

Les quatre plus grand maîtres de potions du monde se réunirons dans cette école afin de procéder aux neuf épreuves finales du tournois.

Il est possible que certains cours soient annuler et peut être remplacé pour les dernières et cinquièmes années au vu de leurs examens en fin d'année.

Il sera exceptionnellement permis à quatre des élèves de l'école, tirés au hasard, de participer à trois des manches du tournois aux côtés de l'un des concourants.

Il est demandé aux élèves de se procurer dans la mesure du possible le double des effets de potion demandé au cours de cette année scolaire au vu de la possible participation de celui ci au tournois.

Albus Dumbledor

Directeur de Hogwart école de sorcellerie »

A suivre...

* * *

Amiah : Alors ? Verdict ? Petit bouton à gauche en bas SVP ! 


	3. Chapter 2

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter ! (Tomes 1 à 5 sans Spoiler et en oubliant plus que volontairement la fin tragique et malencontreuse du tome 5)

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Harry termina rapidement de ranger ses affaires dans la chambre mis à sa disposition ; celle ci était assez spacieuse, dans les ton rouge et blanc avec des meubles en acajou pour la plus part. La pièce était disposer de façon à récupérer le plus de place possible ; le grand lit trônait face à la porte collé au mur du fond et s'avançait vers le centre de la pièce tandis qu'un bureau prenait place le long du mur gauche et qu'une immense bibliothèque lui faisait face. Une table de chevet se trouvait tout prés du lit et une très grande armoire aux portes coulissante se trouvait en face de celle ci à peu de chose prés. Une cheminé avait été installé dans un coin de même qu'un tapis rouge vif qui occupé le centre vide de la pièce. Le brun poussa un soupire de soulagement avant de se laisser tomber allonger sur ce même tapis en refermant distraitement la porte de l'armoire avec le bout de sa chaussure. Les yeux clos il ne vit alors pas la silhouette nonchalamment appuyé au battant de la porte et qui le regardait depuis de longue minutes déjà.

-La chambre est elle à votre goût monsieur Potter ?

Harry sursauta violemment avant de s'asseoir précipitamment en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

-Oh oui ! Elle est magnifique !

-Temps mieux.

Severus s'apprêtait à repartir lorsqu'une main se posa sur son avant bras le forçant à rester. Il se tourna alors vers Harry qui s'était levé et haussa un sourcil mi-interrogateur, mi-sarcastique tout en fixant les yeux vert de son élève avec désinvolture.

-Merci professeur.

Les mots avaient été prononcé si bas que le brun douté que son hôte l'ai entendu, mais la question que celui ci lui posa par la suite lui prouva le contraire.

-De quoi Potter ?

Harry releva alors fièrement la tête et soutint un moment le regard sombre de son professeur de potion avant de la baisser de nouveau et dire d'une voix à peine audible.

-De ne pas me considérer comme un héros de guerre mais simplement comme un garçon tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

-Je dirais plus un morveux arrogant et irrespectueux du règlement Potter. Un Griffindor à l'intelligence limité et...

-Oui bon, c'est bon ! J'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter Monsieur le Professeur de Potion.

-Faite attention à ce que vous dite Potter !

-Ou sinon vous allez m'enlever des points professeur ?

Cette fois Harry soutenait le regard abyssale de son hôte avec fierté et avait un petit sourire victorieux plaqué sur les lèvres tandis que son vis à vis le foudroyait du regard.

-N'oubliez pas que vous êtes chez moi Potter. Et que je peu faire de votre vie un enfers.

-Ooooh ! Merci, mais ça c'est déjà fait. Vous ne faite que ça depuis ma première année. Vous devriez peut être à revoir vos menace professeur, parce que dois je vous rappeler que vous m'avez détesté et fait de ma vie un enfer dés que vous m'avez aperçu et cela simplement parce que je suis le fils d'un homme que je n'ai jamais connue ? Professeur, vous avez toujours pensé que parce que j'étais le héros du monde des sorciers j'étais traité en prince arabe alors même que ma chambre s'était le placard à balais sous les escaliers ! Vous n'avez jamais cherché à me connaître, vous vous êtes contenté de me haïr sans jamais avoir fait l'effort de me regarder moi, vous l'avez toujours vu lui et l'avez hait à travers moi !

-Potter !

-Non ! Je crois me nommer Harry non ? Allez y ! Dite 'Harry' juste pour voir !Allez professeur, juste une fois faite l'effort de voir que je ne suis pas mon père !

-...

-C'est trop dure pour vous ? Je fait l'effort d'essayer de voir que vous n'êtes pas que l'affreux bâtard aux cheveux gras qui me sert de prof de potion mais un être humain et vous, vous m'insultez et après ça vous voudriez que je vous respecte tout de même ? Vous vous foutez de moi !

-Surveillez votre langage petit insolent !

-Foutez moi la paix avec mon langage ! J'ai dix sept ans ! Aujourd'hui je suis libre ! Et c'est pas un vieux sénile et un vieux bâtard grincheux qui vont me dire, encore une fois, ce que je dois faire ! Content de vous avoir vu pour gâcher mon anniversaire professeur, maintenant je pense que je peux me barrer !

Avant qu'Harry ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait Snape l'avait déjà empoignée fortement par le col et le soulevait de terre en le secouant comme un prunier tout en s'avançant vers le centre de la chambre de celui ci. Pour finir il le balança sur le lit comme un simple poupée et le toisa de toute sa hauteur un rictus sarcastique aux lèvres.

-Ca y est ! Vous avez finit maintenant ! Ça vous à fait du bien de me dire tout ce que vous avez sur le coeur ?

-J'ai pas encore finit sale Slytherin graisseux !

-Très bien ! Dans ce cas poursuivez ! Allez y Harry ! Aller ! Vas y ! Insulte moi, maudis moi, hurle moi ta rage, ta tristesse et ton désespoir ! Vas y ! Qu'attends tu ? Tu n'en a plus envie ? Pour une fois que je t'en donne l'occasion !

-Va te faire foutre Snape !

Harry, qui s'était redressé sur son lit, se laissa fortement retomber sur le matelas lorsque la gifle claqua sur sa joue. Un oeil toujours posé sur Severus et la main droite posé sur son visage Harry laissa passer un profond soupire avant qu'une main rageuse n'aille essuyer la perle salé qui avait glissée le long de l'arrête de son nez. Surpris, frustré et rageur, il n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que son professeur l'avait enfin appelé par son prénom. Tout cela lui paraissait si lointain. D'un bond il se leva de nouveau fixant méchamment son vis à vis qui n'avais pas bougé.

-Je vous déteste ! Dit il sans le quitté des yeux.

-Temps mieux. Et si vous me disiez pourquoi Potter ? Fut simplement la réponse du maître de maison.

-Pourquoi ? Vous osez demander 'Pourquoi' ? Vous avez fait de ma vie à Hogwart un enfer ! Vous étiez si injuste avec moi ! C'était toujours moi qui payais, même pour les erreurs d'autres Griffindor ! Jamais vous ne me regardiez vraiment ! Vous étiez toujours si froid, si distant et moi... Je... Je...

-Vous ? Que faisiez vous Potter ? Ne me rendiez vous pas cette haine au centuple ?

-NON ! Moi je souffrais !

-Ah ?

-Ne faite pas 'Ah' avec ce haussement de sourcil grotesque ! Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ! Vous faisiez toujours tout pour que je souffre un maximum ! Vous m'humiliez dés que vous le pouviez ! Et après cela vous osez me demander pourquoi je vous déteste !

-Ce...

-Et inutile de me dire que vous avez fait tout cela parce que vous y étiez obligé ! Ayez au moins le courage de me dire la vérité tout Slytherin que vous êtes !

-Je ne vous permet pas !

-Vous ne me permettez pas quoi ? Le fait que je vous dise en face ce que je pense depuis plus de cinq ans ? J'ai cru un moment que tout cela n'était qu'une mascarade, voir même que je me faisait des idées, mais j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence Snape, vous me haïssez ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est comme ça ! Et moi je ne supporte plus cette haine que vous m'offrez sans cesse !

Severus ouvris des yeux rond cinq secondes puis se recomposa un masque de froideur et transperça Harry de son regard le plus noir.

-A présent vous en avez assez dit Potter. Il est grand temps que vous cessiez ces enfantillages. Le dîner sera servie dans une demi heure. D'ici là allez retrouver Draco dans la bibliothèque d'en bas.

Harry fusilla son professeur sur place et lui tourna ostensiblement le dos.

-Non ! Et inutile de m'attendre pour dîner.

-Potter ! Maintenant ça suffit vos caprice d'enfant...

-Gâté professeur ?

Snape leva les yeux au ciel et se retient de soupirer en ce massant les tempes. Cette enfants allait il être si compliqué à gérer pendant tout le reste des vacances ? Si oui, Severus allait avoir de sérieux problèmes.

-Potter, dit il de sa voix la plus calme qui présageait généralement une grosse engueulade. Veuillez vous levez de ce lit immédiatement et vous rendre en bas dans la seconde.

-Ou alors ?

Snape cette fois ne retint pas son soupire d'agacement et empoigna fortement le bras de son élève tout en s'installant à demi sur le lit à ses côtés, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sursauter le brun.

-Ou alors je vous fait déguerpir moi même à coup de pieds dans le derrière monsieur Potter !

-Vous n'oseriez pas.

-Ne me mettez pas au défis petit impertinent ! Maintenant dehors !

Harry ne fit pas un geste, son bras toujours emprisonné dans la main de Severus qui serrait de plus en plus fort. Voyant qu'il allait tout de même être forcé de se lever et de descendre, Harry finit par dire la première chose qui lui était venu à l'esprit :

-Je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit pourquoi vous me haïssez depuis tout ce temps !

Sous la surprise l'homme relâcha le bras de son élève et resta interdis une bonne minute avant de soupirer un 'quoi' qui en disait long sur son état d'esprit.

-J'ai dis que je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit la raison de votre haine pour moi.

-Mais c'est évident !

-Pas pour moi.

Severus du réunir tout ce qui lui restait de maîtrise de soi pour se retenir d'étrangler ce petit impudent avant de daigner ouvrir la bouche dans le but de lui répondre autre chose qu'une insulte bien sentit.

-Soyez flatté que je ne vous éviscère pas pour cette marque flagrante d'irrespect envers moi Potter.

-Je le suis professeur, soyez en certain.

Les doigts du professeur ne cessaient de s'agiter comme s'ils mimaient ce qu'ils ne pouvaient malheureusement pas faire. Lorsqu'il le remarqua Severus fit cesser ce petit jeu et ouvrit de nouveau la bouche.

-Je vous hais Potter. Mais vous le savez. Je vous hais comme je haïssais votre père, tout simplement parce que de part votre naissance, au mois de Juillet, cet imbécile est mort et ma dette non accomplit.

-Simplement parce qu'il vous a sauver la vie et que vous êtes maintenant obligé de veiller sur moi ?

-oui.

Harry était déçut, il aurais pensé à quelque chose de plus... Snapien qu'une simple dette de vie non remboursée. Le brun se tourna lentement vers son professeur et fut surpris de lui trouver la tête basse et légèrement tournée vers l'arrière ; cette vision fit sourire le brun sans qu'il n'en comprenne la cause.

-Et, c'est tout ?

-Comment ça 'c'est tout' ? Vous vouliez savoir, maintenant vous savez ! Alors faite moi le plaisir de descendre !

Harry fit mine de réfléchir profondément et fit un large sourire à son professeur qui en resta coi.

-Et si je vous acquittais de cette dette ?

-Pourquoi feriez vous ça Potter !

-Parce que, comme je vous l'ai dis, je pense que vous n'êtes pas qu'un sale bâtard graisseux professeur. Et je voudrais bien que pour une fois vous ne me haïssiez pas.

-Ca va être dur Potter.

-Je prés à tenter le coup ! Et puis aussi, vous avez assez risqué votre vie pour la mienne professeur, c'est plutôt moi qui aurais une dette envers vous.

-Cessez de dire des ineptie et annulez cette fichu dette !

Harry n'essaya même pas de s'empêcher de sourire et s'empressa de faire ce que lui avait demandé son professeur. Dix minutes de silences plus tard, tout été terminer et Severus sentait comme un poids déchargé de ses épaules.

-Je ne vous dirais pas merci Potter.

-Et moi je ne vous dirais pas de rien professeur.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard un moment avant que le plus âgé ne ferme les yeux et n'autorise l'ombre d'un sourire se former sur ses lèvres.

-Et bien voilà ! Maintenant vous n'êtes plus obligé de me haïr professeur !

-Il me reste encore le fait que vous êtes un Griffindor Potter. Fit il avec un haussement de sourcil ironique.

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Quel mauvaise fois Professeur.

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire Potter, vraiment.

-Si vous le dite.

Le maître de maison allait répondre lorsque qu'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre à la porte. Dans un parfait ensemble les deux occupants de la pièce se retournèrent pour apercevoir Draco Malfoy appuyé contre le battant de la porte un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

-N'entendant plus de bruit j'ai pensé que vous aviez finit par vous entre tuer et je suis venu voir mais visiblement je me suis trompé. Fit il nonchalamment avec un clin d'oeil en direction de Harry qui rougie sans le vouloir.

-Ne sous entendez pas des choses que vous ne pourriez pas comprendre monsieur Malfoy.

-Oh, mais je ne sous entend rien, professeur Snape, rien du tout. Ce que vous faite de votre corps ne regarde que vous.

-Draco ! Enfin ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Que Snivellus et toi semble assez proche du roulage de pelle mon cher Harry !

-Black ! Sirius ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes d'une même voix choqué à l'extrême.

A suivre ...

* * *

Une chite review pleaaaaasseeeeee ?

Amiah qui fait des yeux chient battu


	4. Chapter 3

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter ! (Tomes 1 à 5 sans Spoiler et en oubliant plus que volontairement la fin tragique et malencontreuse du tome 5)

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_-Draco ! Enfin ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

_-Que Snivellus et toi sembliez assez proche du roulage de pelle mon cher Harry !_

_-Black ! Sirius ! S'écrièrent les deux hommes d'une même voix choqués à l'extrême._

Le nouvel arrivant se contenta de hausser les épaules l'air de rien avec un large sourire aux lèvres tout en s'avançant dans la pièce en posant un regard critique sur ce qui l'entourait.

-Pas mal la décoration. Surtout pour une chauve sourie. J'aurais cru que ce serais plus, comment dire...

-Austère ?

-Exactement Draco ! Je l'imaginais à l'image du propriétaire ; mas visiblement les elfes font bien leur travail.

-Je n'ai pas d'elfes Black.

Sirius s'arrêta dans sa contemplation du bureau et se tourna, incrédule, vers le maître de maison.

-Pardon ?

-En plus d'être mal élevé tu es sourd Black ? J'ai dis que je n'avais pas d'elfes de maison.

-Mais dans ce cas qui s'occupe des tâches ménagères ?

-Mais lui même Potter.

Tout les regards convergèrent vers Draco qui souriait innocemment avant de migrer vers Snape qui regardait les deux Giffindor de haut, semblant à grand peine s'empêcher de sourire fièrement.

-Comment ? Les deux voix retentirent en même temps dans le silence qu'avait occasionnée l'annonce de Malfoy.

-Vous avez parfaitement bien entendu. Comme Malfoy l'a si gentiment fait remarquer la totalité des tâche ménagère de cette maison sont accomplie par moi.

Cette nouvelle lui valu une belle paire de regard bovin et septique tandis que Draco de son côté étouffer à grand peine son fou rire qu'il laissa finalement éclater au grand damne de son parrain.

-Tu te fout de nous, c'est ça Snivellus !

-Pas du tout.

-J'ai vraiment du mal à vous imaginer un plumeau en main, professeur.

-A non ! Lui c'est pas le plumeau Potter ! Lui c'est le tablier magique bleu nuit !

Un regard noir accueillit la réplique de Malfoy tendis que Sirius le rejoignait dans son hilarité sous les yeux écoeurés de Snape et interrogateur du survivant.

-Qu'est qu'il y a de si drôle à porter un tablier bleu nuit ? Qu'il aurait été rose bonbon avec des dentelles que j'aurais compris, mais là je vois pas.

Severus lui décocha un regard de son cru spécialement réservé aux Potter avant de se préoccuper à nouveau des deux futurs asphyxié affalés sur le tapis.

-Bien, cela suffit maintenant. Pas que je souhaite ardemment ta survie Black, mais déplacer ton cadavre me répugnerais assez si je ne suis pas ton assassin, alors merci de ne pas étouffer. Quand à toi Draco, merci de bien vouloir te relever et reprendre un minimum de dignité, ce que la fréquentation de ces Griffindor, semble t'avoir ôté.

A ces mots, les rires cessèrent immédiatement et ce fut au tour de Severus d'être la victime de deux regards noir qui ne l'effrayèrent aucunement. Les affrontant sans honte, le professeur de potion attendit sagement que Sirius baisse les yeux avant de lui demander d'une voix moqueuse la raison de sa visite. Chose à laquelle Sirius répondit d'une voix non moins moqueuse qu'il n'avait pas à attendre d'être un invité afin de voir son filleul.

-Si tu le dis Black. En attendant, n'oublie pas que tu es chez moi et que...

-Comment pourrais je oublier que je suis chez toi Sivellus, si tu me le répète tout le temps ?

-Hum... Je disais donc que tu n'es pas le bien venu, alors merci de parler à Potter le plus rapidement possible et de ficher le camps de chez moi !

Les trois hommes restèrent figés à l'entente du cris de l'homme en noir, et Sirius ne pus que hocher la tête tant cela lui semblait irréelle que Snape s'emporte comme ça.

-Et on m'écoute quand je parle.

Sur ces mots pleins de sagesse il quitta la pièce laissant là un Sirius médusé, un Draco choqué et un Harry amusé.

-Et bien. Tu avais raison en disant qu'il pourrait être marrant en dehors de Hogwart Draco.

-Je ne faisais pas vraiment référence à ses hurlements Potter, mais si tu veux voir ça comme ça...

-Il fait peur le Snivellus...

C'est ce moment que choisi le Potion master pour réapparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte et annoncé d'une voix forte :

-Avec tout ça le repas à brûler. Aussi ce sera pâtes pour le dîner. Tout le monde à table dans une heure et demi, précisément. Puis il s'empressa d'ajouter en voyant trois petit sourire se former sur les lèvres de ses 'invités' : Et interdiction formelle de se rendre dans la cuisine sous peine de Doloris !

Et s'en alla sur ses mots. L'assistance se regarda un moment avant de rire une bonne fois pour toute de l'attitude du professeur.

-Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé ainsi !

-Aussi humain Potter ?

-Tout à fait ! On dirais presque une autre personne !

-Juste au cas où, vous avez vérifié que c'était bien lui au moins ?

-N'est pas Severus Snape qui veut Black, alors à mon avis, ça doit bien être lui.

-Et bien !

La discutions se poursuivi ainsi pendant encore une petite demi heure avant que le 'célébrissime' Draco Malfoy ne soit mit à la porte de la chambre de Harry sur la demande plus que polie du parrain de celui ci. Maugréant au possible, le blond finit donc par regagner tranquillement sa chambre en résistant vaillamment à son envi de faire un tour par la cuisine dans le seule but de voir son merveilleux parrain en tablier avec pour écrit : « Je suis le Dieu de la cuisine, tremblez oh mortel ! » et laissa discuter les deux hommes. Ceux là même qui, confortablement installer sur le lit du plus jeune avaient un mal fou à entamer la vrai discutions.

-Alors Harry, et ces vacances ?

-Sirius, je suis chez Snape, j'ai dix sept ans et je n'ai pas le droit de me rendre dans la cuisine sans autorisation spéciale.

-Mouaip... Euh...

-Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu es venu ; sans tourner autour du pot !

Padfoot regarda un moment le mobilier avant de soupirer et de se redresser sur le lit. Rassemblant tout son courage, il fixa son filleul dans les yeux et dit d'une traite :

-HarryRemusetmoionvasemarierdanstroismoisetjevoudraisquetusoismontémoins'ilteplais.

Le brun regarda son vis à vis avec des yeux rond, surpris de la soudaine rougeur de ses joues et lui demanda un peu mal à l'aise de répété ce que l'animagi après un moment d'hésitation.

-Harry, je voulais te dire que... Et bas, Remus et moi on va se marier.

Harry en resta coi, la bouche ouverte il fixait son parrain en silence attendant que celui ci lui dise la suite de sa phrase, qui semble t-il allait lui faire un aussi gros choque que ce début.

-Vous quoi ?

-On va se marier dans trois mois et...

-Et ?

-Et je voudrais que tu sois mon témoin s'il te plais.

Sirius regardait maintenant avec appréhension le garçon devant lui, craignant qu'il ne refuse et ne tempête. Mais lorsqu'il vit s'épanouir sur son visage un sourire ravie, il sentit comme un énorme poids se défaire.

-C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Toutes mes félicitations ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plus tôt ?

-Nous avions peur que tu le prenne mal, ou que tu sois dégoûté.

-Mais non voyons ! Au contraire, ça me ferais vraiment plaisir d'être ton témoin Sirius !

Comme pour accompagner ses mots, le brun sauta au cou de son animagui préféré et le serra fort contre lui.

-Merci Harry.

Une fois l'enfant de nouveau en face de lui, Sirius ne se retint pas de sourire en s'approchant un peu de lui afin de lui murmurer :

-Et toi Harry ? N'as tu rien à me dire ?

Le garçon le regarda un instant en fronçant les sourcils et secoua la tête de gauche à droite sous l'oeil consterné de l'homme.

-Allons Harry, tu peux tout me dire tu sais. Je ne vais pas te juger ou te réprimander.

-Qu'est ce que tu cherche à me faire dire Sirius ?

-Rien du tout voyons. Je suis juste curieux de savoir si tu n'as pas quelqu'un qui te plaîs en ce moment ; quelqu'un avec qui tu veux toujours être, quelqu'un qu...

-En gros tu veux savoir si je suis amoureux de quelqu'un.

Un hochement de tête seul lui répondit tendis que le propriétaire de celle ci était pendu au lèvres du Survivant dans le but de savoir enfin si il avait ouvert les yeux.

-Et bien la réponse est non.

Là fut la grosse déception pour Sirius qui s'attendait à ce qu'enfin son filleul est ouvert les yeux et lui dise tout la vérité.

-Allons Harry, tu sais, je suis prés à tout en entendre. Tu n'as pas besoin de me cacher des choses.

-Sirius je t'ai dis que je n'étais amoureux de personne. Alors arrête de te faire des films !

-Oh Harry ! Tu me déçois. Tu ne me fais même pas confiance ? Je veux bien que tu ais peur que je le prenne mal, mais si cela peut te rassurer cela fait longtemps que je me suis résigné au fait que ce sois lui...

-Mais de quoi tu parle enfin !

-De Snape enfin ! Tu te crois discret Harry ? Je crois que même Ron à compris que tu en prince pour lui !

A ces mots le Survivant cru son heure arrivée ; ses yeux menacèrent sérieusement de sortir de leurs orbites, tandis que sa mâchoire était allé rendre une petite visite au sol de la chambre. C'est d'un bond que le vainqueur de la guerre contre Voldemort se leva et s'éloigna du fou furieux qu'était Sirius Black.

-Non mais t'es malades ! Moi, en pincer pour... ce truc ! Ce machin graisseux et partial ! Ca va pas la tête ! Sirius ! T'es complètement fou ! Jamais je n'en pincerais pour Snape ! C'est... C'est dégueulasse de pensé ne serais ce que ce truc pourrais avoir un coeur pour aimer et en plus être... Sexué... Beuuuuurk ! Sirius !

Le dit Sirius écoutait la tirade de son filleul avec attention, horriblement amusé par la situation. C'est vrai qu'il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on pouvait contempler un Harry Potter dans tout ses états avec la tête entre les mains et le coeur au bord des lèvres à force de hurler. Puis d'un seul coup, aussi brutalement que cela avait commencé, tout s'arrêta et c'est ce moment là que choisi le brun pour demander :

-Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire que j'en pince pour lui ?

-Plusieurs choses. Harry, je n'arrive pas à croire, que tu n'avais toi même jamais remarquer que tu en pinçais pour Snape. C'est vraiment trop drôle !

-Il n'y a rien de drôle la dedans Sirius ! En plus je suis sûr que c'est faut ! Allez, dit moi c'est quoi c'est différentes choses qui vous font dire ça !

L'animagi sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se levé à son tour. Il se mit en face de Harry et commença à énumérer les faits en les comptant sur ses doigts et ce sans jamais lâcher le survivant du regard. Ce même survivant qui palissait de plus en plus à mesure de la liste de son parrain.

-Oh, il y a aussi le fait que tu ne cesse de le regarder, pas de ce regard haineux qu'on vous connais habituellement, non, un regard plus profond ; comme si tu cherchais à travers sa présence une réponse à quelques choses. Tu es toujours rêveur lorsque l'on parle de lui Harry.

-Mais ce n'est pas nécessairement dus au faite que j'en pince pour lui !

-Ah oui ? Et le fait que tes rêves soient plus qu'explicite ? C'est une preuve ?

-Comment ...?

-Ronnald Weasley, ton camade de chambre, Harry.

-Mais ce n'est probablement qu'un désir de passage. Quoi que je me demande bien comment on peut désirer Snape.

Le survivant pris un instant le temps de réfléchir profondément à ce que venait de lui dire l'évade d'Azkaban et fronça les sourcil à la réponse de celui ci.

-Bien sûr Harry. Je t'accorde que les 'Oh Oui !' ou encore les 'plus vite Sev' peuvent prêter à confusion. Mais les 'Je t'aime Sevy' et les 'Je n'aimerais jamais que toi Severus', ça en dit long sur tes sentiments, non ?

Harry resta interdis devant les propos de son parrain, avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un soupire malheureux.

-Et merde, chuis amoureux !

-Mes félicitations Harry. Et tout mes encouragement pour faire plier cette vieille chauve sourie dégarnie.

Le brun au yeux vert tenta vainement de mettre fin à ses jours grâce à la couette de son lit lorsqu'une voix forte claqua dans l'atmosphère de la chambre.

-La vieille chauve sourie dégarnie avait dit que le dîner se tenait dans la salle à manger une heure et demi après son départ Black. Et vous êtes en retard. Je ne fait pas les chambres, descendez immédiatement.

Harry déglutit alors qu'il se levait veillant à ne pas rencontrer le regard de son professeur alors que son parrain lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

-Snivellus ! Désolé, on pas vu le temps passé !

-Trop occupez à m'insulter sans doute.

Sirius eu un rire jaune et rassura Harry d'une petite tape en comprenant que Severus n'avait assister qu'à ses derniers mots.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, félicitation Black, Remus m'a prévenu que vous alliez vous marier, au moins comme ça tu ne me pourrira plus la vie.

-Remus ? Il est là ?

-Non, il te cherchait. Il n'a fait que passer.

-Ah...

Le tont déçut de l'autre brun, fit sourire Harry alors qu'ils passait la porte de la salle à manger d'où émaner une délicieuse odeur. Chacun se mit à table, Harry aux côtés de Draco face à son professeur et Sirus au côté de celui ci. Ce fut en silence qu'ils se servirent et qu'ils commencèrent à dîner.

-C'est délicieux professeur. Vous êtes doué.

Serverus ne répondit pas et laissa le compliment en suspend jusqu'à ce que son voisin ne lui donne un petit coup de coude, lui faisant comprendre par la même qu'il fallait qu'il réponde.

-Merci. Mais après tout la cuisine c'est comme les potions ; c'est une question de dosage.

-C'est pas ce qui est écrit sur ton tablier ça parrain !

-Draco Malfoy !

A partir de là, le dîner fut plus détendu, enfin pour tous sauf Harry qui lui était toujours obnubilé par l'idée qu'il puisse être finalement amoureux de son grincheux professeur de potion. C'est la voix de Draco à son oreille qui le sortit de ses rêveries pour lui murmurer un proverbe très utile :

-La frontière entre l'amour et la haine n'est pas plus épaisse qu'une feuille de papier de riz Potter. Te torture pas pour ça et pense plutôt à comment le mettre dans ton lit.

-MALFOY !

Sa voix résonna dans la salle désormé silencieuse tandis que le désigné riait sous cape. Le regard des deux adultes se fit interrogateur, mais Harry se contenta de se se rasseoir et repris son repas comme si de rien n'était, la proposition de Malfoy toujours dans un coin de sa tête.

-Vraiment très bon...

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre chapitre !

En espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les autres. J'avoue l'avoir écrit assez vite et peut être l'avoir un peu bâclé et j'en suis désolé. A ce propos il est possible que je le modifie légèrement dans les jours qui viennent, même si en gros il restera pareille. Ce chapitre me sert juste à mettre en place ce qui va venir pendant le tournoi. (Ce qui est véritablement l'histoire. Là c'est juste la mise en place.)

Au plaisir de vous revoir ;

Amiah Nakinnass.


	5. Chapter 4

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses Aux Reviews**_

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyer des reviews ; à savoir : Lylah1, mini pouce06, rogua, Lisa et jenni944 et leur dire que cela me fait très plaisir que mon histoire leur plaise ; à eux et à tous ceux qui la lise, même si ils ne laisse pas de commentaires.

En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant.

Amiah.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

La fin du repas s'était déroulé dans la joie et la bonne humeur ; Sirius ne cessant de titiller son filleul sur son éclat de voix contre Malfoy et Draco s'esclaffant entre chaque bouchées de la tête de celui ci. A présent, les deux adultes desservaient la table sous les regards mi-amusé, mi-moqueur des deux élèves et tout cela dans la plus parfaite maturité, cela allait de sois.

-BLACK ! Cesse de faire le pitre avec les assiettes ! La totalité de ton coffre de Gringotts ne suffirait certainement pas à m'en rembourser une seule !

-Oh ! Mais bien sûr maître Severus !Tout de suite maître Severus !

-BLACK !

Une dernière pirouette dans le but d'agacer un peu plus le graisseux maître des lieux et ce qui devait arriver arriva : toutes les merveilleuses assiettes du maître des Potions allèrent visiter le sol en se fracassant en de multiples morceau de porcelaine. Les quatre occupants de la salle à manger restèrent estomaquer par cette parfaite démonstration de la gravité et ce fut Severus qui brisa le pesant silence qui s'était installer depuis maintenant trois bonnes mintutes.

-Black... Sa voix doucereuse retentit dans la pièce comme la plus sûr menace de ce siècle tendis qu'il poursuivait imperturbable, les yeux rivés sur les débris jonchant le sol. Qu'avais je dis ?

-D'arrêter de faire le pitre ? Répondit le sus nommé d'une toute petite voix.

-Exacte. Et qu'as tu fait ?

-Euh... Le pitre ?

-Encore exacte !

Cette fois tout le monde sursauta à l'intonation du professeur et celui leva enfin les yeux vers l'instigateur de tout ses malheurs, une étrange lueur de tristesse au fond du regard. Harry se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise lorsque durant un cour instant ce même regard se posa sur lui avant que le professeur ne reprenne le fils de ses paroles avec son parrain.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin immature Black. J'ai osé imaginer un moment que tu ai pus mûrir depuis Hogwart Black. Mais visiblement je m'étais avancé.

-Oh ! Snivellus tu ne va quand même pas me faire un plat pour quelques petites assiettes sans importance !

-Sort d'ici Black...

La voix du professeur était à présent si basse que seul Harry qui s'était levé pour se placé à ses côtés avait pus entendre ce que celui ci avait dit et avait tourné vers l'adulte un regard de profonde incompréhension.

-Professeur...

-Taisez vous Potter. Et faite le sortir d'ici, je l'ai assez vu pour le reste de ma vie.

-Mais...

-Faite ce que je vous ai dis Potter. A moins que vous ne vouliez que je le fasse moi même en veillant bien à ce que votre chez parrain ne soit plus en mesure épouser qui que ce soit ?

-Snivellus !

-Black, dehors !

Les deux hommes allaient en venir au mains lorsque Draco se leva brusquement de table faisant par la même basculer sa chaise en arrière. Ses yeux écarquillés étaient posés sur le reste de vaisselle et l'une de ses mains blanche était posée sur sa bouche afin de s'empêcher de crier. Les trois autres présent se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers lui tendis qu'il se mettait à baragouiner des paroles incompréhensibles.

-Eh ! Beau blond tu pourrais pas t'exprimer un peu plus clairement, parce que j'ai pas pris blondinet en deuxième langue moi !

-Ferme là Black ! Non mais tu peux pas faire un peu attention à ce que tu fait !

-Pourtant ça avait l'aire de bien t'amuser tout à l'heure, Malfoy ! Fit la voix moqueuse de Harry.

-Ouai, mais ça c'était avant que je réalise que ton parrain vient de réduire en miette quatre des plus belles pièces des couverts que MON père avait fait faire exprès pour les fiançailles de MON parrain !

Lorsqu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire Draco se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche et osa un petit regard suppliant vers son hôte. Qui lui le fusilla du regard avant de pousser un déchirant soupire et baisser la tête d'un aire las. Sirius et Harry quand à eux n'en revenait pas. Pour le premier parce qu'il ne parvenait même pas à imaginer le fait qu'une fille soit assez folle pour se fiancer avec Snape et l'autre parce qu'il venait de voir tout son monde si fraîchement bâtis s'écrouler sous lui comme un château de carte en pleine tempête. Apercevant véritablement toute l'horreur de ce qu'il venait de faire, Malfoy tenta plutôt maladroitement de reprendre son coup.

-Enfin... Euh... Fiançailles c'est un bien grand mot, disons simplement les promesses d'amour éternel de Snape et sa... enfin...

Les regards que lui lançais son parrain parler pour lui et glaçaient le sang de notre Malfoy bien aimé. C'est ce moment que choisi Harry pour tomber dans les pommes ; ne supportant sans doute pas le choc. Face à une telle réaction Severus se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la porte tout en lançant, dos à l'assemblé :

-Je pense que vous en avez assez dit Draco... Je monte dans ma chambre, laissez tout comme ça, je rangerais plus tard. Puis se tourna une dernière fois pour fixer Sirius un drôle de reflet dans les yeux. Et sache, Black, que tout ce qui est dans cette maison à une importance pour moi, ne serais que parce que je le déteste. Maintenant fiche moi le camps, va retrouver ton loup garou d'amour !

Sur ces mots il sortit en claquant la porte laissant ses invités. Draco voulu immédiatement sortir affin d'aller à sa poursuite mais le brun l'en empêcha tout en hochant la tête de gauche à droite.

-Laisse le. Je pense que là nous devrions peut être nous occuper d'Harry, qui, semble t-il n'a pas tenu le choc de la nouvelle.

Le blond acquiesça silencieusement et se rendit à son tour prés du garçon, non sans avoir au préalable tenté un sortilège 'reparo' sur les assiettes. Voyant cela Sirius essaya de reprendre de la contenance tout en tapotant les joue de son filleul pour lui faire reprendre conscience.

-Mais bon, c'est de sa faute aussi. Quel idée de sortir de tel couvert pour dîner !

-Snape à toujours aimé ces assiettes ; tout comme moi d'ailleurs. La première fois que je suis venu habiter ici et que je l'ai aidé à ranger la vaisselle je suis tomber sur l'une d'entre elles. Cela à fait ressortir de vieux souvenir et il l'a compris. Alors depuis, il les sorts à chaque repas et les ranges ensuite afin qu'elle ne s'abîme pas.

-oh alors c'est pour toi.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête alors qu'il voyait peu à peu les orbes émeraude se rouvrir et un petit sourire goguenard étirer les lèvres du survivant.

-Ca y est ! La belle au bois dormant ce réveil !

-Va te faire foutre Malfoy !

Sirius se permis un sourire alors qu'il aidait le garçon à se remettre debout.

-Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?

-Tu es tombé dans les pommes Harry.

-Tu t'es largement étalé au sol Potter.

Harry regarda à tour de rôle les deux hommes en face de lui et lança un profond soupire avant de demander :

-Où est Severus ?

-Partit ce réfugier dans sa chambre.

-Depuis quand tu l'appelle Severus Potter ?

-A l'instant Malfoy. Par pitié, dite moi que j'ai rêvé et que Draco n'a jamais dit que Sev est fiancé !

-Navré Harry, mais il l'a bien dit.

Le sus nommé se décomposa plus vite qu'il ne faut de temps pour le dire et se laissa tomber sur la chaise que son ex-pire ennemi avait gentiment tiré pour lui tout en ce prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Peuh ! Pas la peine de faire cette tête Potter. J'ai dis qu'il AVAIT ETE fiancé, je n'ai jamais dis qu'il l'était toujours.

-Ca m'étonnais aussi qu'une fille soit assez folle pour vouloir l'épouser !

-Sirius ! Hurla presque le survivant

-Quoi ? Se défendit simplement le parrain de celui ci en aussi les mains pour prouver son innocence.

Un gros soupire accueillit la nouvelle tendis que le brun fermait ses magnifiques yeux et vert et se mettait à cogiter de manière rapide.

-Donc, il n'es plus, ni fiancé, ni marié ?

-Non.

-Donc il est libre comme l'air ?

-Ouip, enfin, sauf si on le considère comme marié à Hogwart.

-Draco !

-En gros, la voix est libre pour moi !

-Tout à f... Hein ? Tu peux répéter Potter !

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus et tournait sur lui même heureux de n'avoir personne pour lui voler le futur amour de son professeur de potion adoré.

-Pourrais tu me dire ce qu'il c'est passé avec sa fiancée ? Par ce que là Harry est complètement déconnecté.

-Je veux bien parce que là il est dans son monde le Potty !

-Donc je t'écoute.

Le blond allait commencer à raconter ce qu'il savait lorsque que son attention fut attiré par une petite phrase que chantonnait inlassablement le brun :

-Snape est liiiiibrelibre comme l'airelalalaet bientôt à MOAAAAAA...

Draco sentit un frisson d'horreur le parcourir à l'entente de cela et reporta son attitude sur le parrain de la furie à ses côtés.

-Je vois...

-Bon, et si tu me disais ce qui c'est passé pour Snivellus !

-Et bien, lui et sa petite amie se sont fiancés, j'avais deux ans. Tout allait très bien, d'après ce que je sais et puis un beau jour, nous n'avons plus entendu parler de Midalfa. Et Snape n'a plus jamais voulu parler de cette histoire à qui que ce soit.

-Ca ne me dis pas ce qui c'est passé.

-Personne mis à par lui et Midalfa ne savent ce qui c'est passé.

-Hum... Et si nous le lui demandions ?

-Nous, nous ferions Avada Kédavriser sur le champs Potter.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient remarqués que le troisième avait enfin cessé de faire le pitre pour s'intéresser véritablement à la conversation qui pour lui était fort intéressante et poursuivaient leur petite discussion tranquillement parfois interrompu par les commentaires du troisième.

-Au faite, elle ressemblait à quoi la Mifalda ?

-MiDALfa Potter !

-Oui, si tu veux. Alors ?

-J'avais deux ans, comment tu veux que je m'en souvienne !

Le brun sembla se renfrogner un peu lorsqu'une idée des plus désopilante vint le frapper.

-Et mais si ils se sont fiancés c'est qu'ils s'aimaient !

-Bravo Potter ! T'es doué !

-Draco allons...

-Tu sais si il l'aime encore la Mafalda ? Demanda Harry avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix

-MIDALFA Potter ! Pas Malfada !

-Si tu le dis. Alors, réponds !

-Comment veux tu que je le sache ? T'as qu'à aller le demander à Snape si tu veux le savoir !

Le brun sembla considérer réellement cette éventualité avant de se frapper le front avec la paume de sa main droite et de s'écrier :

-Mince ! Comment n'y ai je pas pensé plus tôt !

-Quoi ? Demandèrent en coeur les deux autres hommes présents dans la pièce.

-Si il était fiancé c'est qu'il n'aime peut être pas les hommes ! Et donc je n'aurais probablement pas ma chance ! Jamais ! Il faut que sache !

Et c'est sur ces mots que le jeune Potter se dirigea en courant vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volé. Les deux autres, trop surpris finirent néanmoins par lui demander la raison de sa soudaine sortit, question à laquelle il répondis par un grand sourire et une simple phrase :

-Je suit ton conseil Draco !

Avant de disparaître au derrière la porte qui se refermai déjà. Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment dans les yeux avant que Draco ne se décide à faire remarquer à l'adulte que son filleul était en train de faire une belle tentative de suicide.

-Merde ! Il va vraiment voir Snape !

-Oh le Con !

Et c'est sur ces paroles pleine de sens que tout deux s'élancèrent à la poursuite du survivant qui ne le serait plus pour très longtemps.

A Suivre...

* * *

Et voilà ! Un autre de fini ! En espérant que vous aimez toujours autant.

A partir de maintenant je vais essayer d'allonger un peu plus mes chapitres et aussi de détailler un peu plus (enfin d'améliorer la forme du texte quoi.). Enfin, dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Je dois améliorer des trucs ? Changer ma façon de faire ? Allez moins vite dans l'histoire ? Je suis tout ouï à vos commentaires, mes chers lecteurs.

A bientôt ! Je l'espère.

Votre dévoué Amiah.


	6. Chapter 5

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses Aux Reviews**_

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et à vous qui m'avez envoyé tout plein de jolies reviews ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et voici mes réponses à vos jolis messages :

**Lyah : **Héhéhéhé. Je suis vraiment désolé que Harry prenne conscience de ses sentiments si vite et de cette façon ; moi même je trouve cela dénué de charme mais je devais d'avoir un Harry dors et déjà amoureux... Sinon en ce qui concerne la fiancée et bien, je pense ne rien t'apprendre en te disant que tu as parfaitement raison et que cette vielle peau va revenir. Mais je ne t'en dirais pas plus, ça gâcherait tout. Héhé en tout cas, ravie que ça te plaise toujours.

**Cateyed :** Héhé ! Tout à fait d'accord avec toi sur le fait que de savoir que Harry allait ce retrouver dans une telle position aurais certainement avantager Voldy ; mais bon, le pauvre n'est plus alors il ne le saura jamais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis vraiment aux anges du fait que cette histoire te plaise ; comme à tous ce qui la lise.

**Rogua : **Heureuse de te revoir. Vraiment. Et aussi, je suis désolé du fait que mes chapitres soient aussi court, je promet de faire un effort pour les allonger ; tout en restant précise.

**Jennie944 :** Toi aussi je suis contente de te voir ! Et comme je te l'ai dis dans le mail, je te remerci de m'avoir fait prendre conscience de mon erreure ; je l'ai corrigée. A l'avenir je ferais plus attention ; Promis !

**NEPHERIA et Zaika : **Contente de voir que vous aimez ! Pour vous remerciez ; voici le chapitre 5 !

Merci à tous !

Et maintenant place à l'histoire !

Amiah.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry s'était mit à courir à l'aveuglette après être sortit de la salle à manger ; il n'avait qu'une seule idée en tête : aller retrouver son professeur et lui demander si il avait sa chance en temps que prétendant. Pas une fois la pensée d'être éviscéré par Snape ne lui avait traversé l'esprit, après tout, pourquoi y penserait il. Il venait tout juste de prendre conscience de son 'amour' pour le grincheux prof et n'avait qu'une idée en tête vérifier que cet amour pouvait être réciproque. Au hasard des couloirs, le brun avait finit par perdre ses deux poursuivants, qui malgré tout persistaient à lui courir derrières ; et même si pour cela ils devraient faire tout le manoir.

-Punaise Draco, comment ça ce fait que tu sais même pas où sont les appartements de ton parrain !

-On ne parle pas beaucoup tout les deux. Et puis il déteste que l'on vienne s'immiscer dans son jardin privé.

-Tu parle ! Bon, il est passé où le Harry là !

Tout deux s'arrêtèrent un instant afin de s'orienter en reprenant leurs souffle. De son côté Harry avait fait de même mais continuait malgré tout à avancer à petit pas, tout en observant avec soin les portes qu'il voyait défiler le long du couloir. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit LA porte qu'il désirait depuis maintenant trois quart d'heure. Là dans le couloir le plus sombre qu'il avait pus traverser depuis le début de sa course effréné, en face d'un tableau représentant la longue agonie d'un groupe d'homme au dessus de la mer perdu sur un simple radeau. Harry le contempla un moment avant de ce retourner vers la porte qu'il savait être celle des appartements privé de son maître des potions. La raison pour laquelle le brun était persuader de cela n'était pas bien compliquer ; car de toutes celle qu'il avait pus voir depuis le depuis de son périple dans le manoir Snape, c'était bien la première sur laquelle était marquer en rouge carmin les mots suivant :

'Oh êtres fait de chaire et de sang,

Rebroussez chemin,

Car seule mes foudres vous attendent au delà de cette porte.'

Ces mots firent sourire Harry encore plus largement alors qu'il levait sa main pour frapper. A peine ses doigts eurent ils effleurés le pan de bois que ce même ban de bois s'ouvrait pour laisser apparaître un maître des potion passablement énervé, les vêtements encore un peu débrailler et les cheveux gouttant encore du bain dont, Harry était sûr, il venait de sortir.

-Potter...

La voix du professeur n'était pas encore tout à fait glaciale, mais commençait vraiment à ce faire polaire et cela fit frémir le brun de la tête au pied sans qu'il ne puisse déterminer si cela était un frisson de peur ou de plaisir. Malheureusement il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce fait que déjà il se mettait à parler sans vraiment sans rendre compte.

-Comment saviez vous que c'était moi ? Je n'ai qu'à peine eu le temps de frapper.

-Il n'y a que vous pour être assez suicidaire pour venir me déranger Potter. Retournez d'où vous venez. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous.

-Je voulais vous poser une question professeur. Répondit simplement le jeune homme sans faire attention au fait que son vis à vis fermait la porte d'un geste qui ce voulait calme et posait mais qui trahissait toute sa colère du moment. Volontairement Potter lui fit cesser tout mouvement et le regarda dans les yeux avant de demander de but en blanc :

-Dite moi professeur ; vous l'aimez encore cette Malfada ?

Les yeux de Snape s'ouvrirent démesurément tandis que celui ci eu le souple coupé. Il resta ainsi fixer son élève comme si celui ci était devenu fou avant que visage ne se crispe en une fureur contenu. C'est ce moment que choisi les deux autres pour arriver au bout du couloir. Apercevant l'expression du maître des potions, ceux ci comprirent immédiatement que Harry avait déjà dut faire une bêtise, et en bon Slytherin qu'il était, Draco décida prestement de rebrousser chemin entraînant avec lui le parrain du jeune homme qui essayait vaguement de se défaire de la prise du blond sur lui.

-Mais enfin, il va se faire massacrer !

-Oui, justement ! Et on ne peux rien pour lui, alors il vaut mieux que l'on reste en dehors de cela. L'inconscient ne va avoir que ce qu'il mérite !

-Mais c'est mon filleul !

-Rectification, c'était. Parce qu'après être aller voir Snape comme ça et lui avoir fait faire cette tête ça m'étonnerais qu'il rente encore grand chose de Potter là.

Tout à leur déblatarage, aucun des deux ne remarquèrent l'absence de Harry à la porte de la chambre qui c'était refermé brusquement sur un Snape hors de lui. Plus par habitude que par réel intérêt, le brun nota vaguement que la pièce n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait imaginer. En effet, celle ci était somptueuse mais tout aussi austère que son propriétaire, elle procédait un immense lit à baldaquin, en son milieux, ainsi qu'une petite table de chevet de Louis 16. Il y avait aussi un tapis perçant qui remplissait la quasi totalité de la pièce. Du coté Est il y avait une grande bai vitré avec de magnifique double rideaux vert sombre et à l'opposé de celle ci se trouvait une grande cheminé devant lequel se trouvait un petit fauteuil aux allure confortable. Harry aurait pus rester longtemps à observer la chambre de son hôte si celui ci ne l'avait pas en poignée par le col et ne le secouait pas comme un manguier en proférant à son encontre bon nombre de questions, menace et insulte. Au bout d'un certain temps il sembla se calmer et relâcha le pauvre brun qui était on ne peu plus sonné. Lentement Severus alla se couler dans son fauteuil et fit de nouveau face à son élève, en silence.

-Vous n'auriez jamais dut Potter... Ce fut les seuls mots que prononça le maître des potions avant que sa porte ne s'ouvre de nouveau sur un Black assez échauffer.

-Harry ! Non mais quel idée de venir comme ça ici ! Tu veux mourir, hein, c'est ça !

-Sirius, je...

-Je croyais t'avoir dis de quitter ma demeure Black !

-Va te faire voir Snivellus.

C'est mots firent l'effet d'une bombe pour l'homme aux cheveux noir qui, s'en même laisser une chance à l'autre de se rattraper, se leva de son bien aimé fauteuil et gifla son homologue si fort que celui ci en tomba.

-Je ne joue plus Black. Je suis las de tout tes enfantillages. Je pense avoir assez donné de mon temps et de ma vie maintenant. Alors pour une fois, obéi moi et quitte cette maison sans y remettre les pieds. Tu as fait assez de bêtise pour les cinq cent ans à venir.

La voix du maître était si basse que tout trois eurent du mal à la reconnaître. Quelques reflets étranges brillaient dans le regard de l'homme en noir, ce qui fut suffisant pour que sans un mot, l'animagi ne se lève et prenne la poudre de cheminette afin de rentrer auprès de son future époux. L'enfant resta coi devant une telle attitude et ce tourna lentement vers son professeur qui sans un mot lui fit signe de partir, ce qu'il fit, par respect pour l'homme en face de lui.

-Professeur ; je suis vraiment désolé de m'être mêlé de choses qui ne me regarde pas.

-Vous le faite tout le temps Potter. Alors cessez de vous répandre en excuses, cela ne sert à rien.

Harry hocha la tête et referma la porte sur le maître des potions. Celui ci resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, fixant le sol avec intérêt avant de ne daigner se traîner sur son lit où il se laissa choir avec bonheur.

-Pourquoi Midalfa ? Tu peux me le dire hein... Pourquoi ?

Poussant un dernier soupire le maître s'endormit, bien décider malgré tout à reprendre son rôle de professeur sadique et partial dés le lendemain.

La nuit passa trop vite au goût de Harry qui, trop fatigué par les évènements de la veille c'était endormit s'en même s'en rendre compte. Au matin, il fut réveiller par trois coups sec à sa porte.

-Entrez. Fit il d'une voix encore ensommeillé.

-De bout monsieur Potter. Le petit déjeuné et à table, nous vous attendons.

Grognant et cherchant désespérément à ce réinstaller pour dormir, Harry sentit sa douillette couverture s'arracher à son corps pour se retrouver dans la main de son hôte qui le regardait avec un sourire moqueur figé sur le visage.

-Ne vous ai je point dis hier que je ne faisait pas les chambre monsieur Potter ? Levez vous et descendez immédiatement, nous avons tous faim.

Sur ces mots Snape sortit en claquant la porte, ce qui acheva de réveiller Harry. Celui ci descendit en traînant des pieds et se retrouva sans trop savoir comment assit à la table, un toast et un verre de lait à la main et un Draco encore plus ensommeillé que lui pour vis à vis. Snape quand à lui était assis en bout de table et les fixait avec un drôle d'air, deux morceaux de parchemins sous le coude.

-Bien dormi ?

Sa voix fit sursauter les deux enfants qui le regardèrent comme s'il venait de lui pousser un seconde tête puis hochèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

-Bien. Dans ce cas, vous devriez être en forme pour cette première journer.

Aucun des deux ne comprirent ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais ils n'y firent pas attention, trop concentrer sur leur petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous terminé et que Snape eu renvoyé la vaisselle à la cuisine, celui revint s'installer à sa place et tandis chacun des parchemins ses étudiants. Une fois qu'il fut certain d'avoir toute leur attention il commença à leur expliquer le pourquoi de cet emplois du temps.

-Bien. A présent que vous avez tout deux pris connaissance de vos emplois du temps pour les vacances, il est grand temps de vous expliquer la raison de celui ci.

-Euh, dite, les vacances c'est pas fait pour ce reposer généralement ?

-Monsieur Potter, vin...

-Et non, nous ne somme pas à Hogwart, professeur.

-Taisez vous Malfoy et écouter. Siffla le détester Snape.

-Comme je vous le disais, ceci sera votre emplois du temps pour les vacances. Je ne me fait aucun soucis pour vous Draco, mais il faudrait tout de même que vous travailliez un minimum ce que vous avez appris les années précédentes. Par contre, vous, monsieur Potter, je dois dire que votre cas me semble si désespéré que j'ai peine à penser que ces cours pourraient vous être utile. Mais cela me serais pénible, si par malheur vous veniez à être tirer au sort pour participer au tournois au côté de l'un des participants, que vous soyez tout bonnement incapable de lire, ne serais ce, la liste des ingrédients. Aussi vais je travailler avec vous le plus clair de mon temps.

Le brun resta bouche bée à cette nouvelle ; il ignorait si il devait se mettre debout sur la table et dansez tant il était heureux que son professeur soit redevenu comme avant où si au contraire il devait se mettre à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, par ce qu'il allait devoir passé un mois entier à travailler des potions. Finalement ce fut la première solution qui se fit la plus forte. Mais ne pouvant se mettre sur la table au risque d'énerver encore son petit professeur, le brun, opta pour un grand sourire satisfait qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Draco. D'ailleurs, une fois seuls celui ci ne manqua pas de le lui faire remarquer.

-Alors Potty, comme ça on est content de travailler à la maison. A moins que ce ne soit le fait que ce soit avec Snape, qui sais, avec un peu de chance l'ambiance des salles de potions pourrait bien lui faire ressentir des choses à ce glaçon.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je n'ai aucune chance avec lui de toute façon.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Parce qu'il est toujours fou amoureux de sa Midalfa...

Harry poussa un déchirant soupire avant de se tourner vers la porte qui venait de lui indiquer le maître des potions.

-Nous y voici. Monsieur Malfoy, cette pièce sera la votre.

Malfoy acquiesça d'un signe de tête et s'engouffra dans sa salle tout en adressant un beau clin d'oeil au brun qui poursuivait sa route en compagnie de son professeur 'adoré'. Le reste du chemin se fit en silence. A tel point que Harry manqua de peu de heurter son professeur lorsque celui ci s'arrêta devant une autre salle et fit signe à Harry d'entrer.

-C'est ici que nous travaillerons Potter.

Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry déglutit et hocha la tête avant de se retourner précipitamment sentant que finalement cela n'allait pas être si joyeux que ça de se retrouver avec son professeur de potion pendant cinq heures d'affiler.

A suivre...

* * *

Et voilà ! Finit pour celui là ! Comment vous le trouvez ?

Amiah.


	7. Chapter 6

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses Aux Reviews**_

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et à vous qui m'avez envoyé tout plein de jolies reviews ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et voici mes réponses à vos jolis messages :

**_Rogua_** : Pour tout te dire, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être au tournoi, c'est la partie où il y aura le plus de choses intéressantes.

**_Lylah1_** : Héhéhé, pour la vieille peau, je ne saurais te répondre. J'avoue trouver ce personnages très amusant à mettre en scène, elle est tellement... Bizarre et agaçante. LoL

**_Jenni944 et Cateyed_** : Moi aussi je sens que je vais les apprécier, surtout vers la fin des vacances.

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

_Sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry déglutit et hocha la tête avant de se retourner précipitamment sentant que finalement cela n'allait pas être si joyeux que ça de se retrouver avec son professeur de potion pendant cinq heures d'affiler._

Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans la salle il y avait maintenant 35 minutes, Harry sentait peser sur lui, un regard sombre, lourd de jubilation malsaine et d'attente difficilement contrôlée. Afin de, d'après Snape lui même, vérifier le niveau du brun, le professeur avait entamer un véritable interrogatoire. Chacune des plantes, potions, ou élixirs ayant été ne serait ce que mentionnés durant l'un des cours du jeune Griffindor y passaient. Jusqu'à maintenant Harry pouvait dire qu'il s'en sortait plutôt bien, même si les réponse qu'il donnait parfois n'avaient strictement rien à voir avec ce que son cerveau avait en tête. Celui ci restait fixé sur les mains de Severus, les détaillants au possible tandis que ses cordes vocales sortaient les réponses les plus à même de satisfaire le professeur. Celui ci adorait voir son élève se ridiculiser devant lui et il ne se privait pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

-Monsieur Potter, cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que votre attention lors de mes cours est toujours irréprochable.

Le sus nommé ne réagit qu'à peine, inclinant légèrement la tête vers l'avant, plus par habitude que par gène réelle.

-Monsieur Potter !

Les deux sublimes mains du professeur s'abattirent dans un parfait ensemble sur la table du plus jeune et le firent brusquement prendre conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait et de la présence plus qu'intimidant de son professeur de potion.

-A présent que vous êtes de nouveau parmi nous, monsieur Potter, vous pourriez peut être me dire à quoi sert le Murlap.

Le dit Harry regarda un moment sont professeur avec de grand yeux rond avant de faire un sublime effort de mémoire. Il était persuadé d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom au par avant, mais il ne se souvenait plus où. Au même instant, dans un mouvement de gène intense, ses yeux rencontrèrent ses mains où subsistaient de fines traces. C'est à ce moment là que tout ce mit en place dans sa tête et qu'un large sourire étira ses lèvres ; trop content qu'il était de pouvoir enfin clouer le bec à son fantasme ambulant.

-Il me semble que les tentacules de Murlap marinées permettent une solution filtrée idéale pour soulager les blessures.

Snape en resta abasourdi un moment avant de se reprendre. Après tout, cela ne devrait pas le surprendre autant que son élève connaisse enfin quelque chose.

-A ce que je vois votre cas n'est pas aussi désespérer que ce que je pensé. Maintenant il est temps de passé aux travaux pratique monsieur Potter ; il vous reste quatre heures pour préparer un philtre de paix.

Sur ces mots le professeur se désintéressa de son élève et alla s'installer derrière le bureau en chaîne qui trônait au fond de la salle de travaille d'Harry.

-Professeur, vous êtes sûr... ?

Un regard noir lui fit comprendre que cette question n'avait pas lieu d'être et le brun commença à s'activer tout en suivant la liste qu'avait eut la bonté de lui fournir son graisseux professeur. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, le survivant était déjà en train de maudire son surveillant tout en ce demandant comment il pouvait aimer un idiot pareille. Rageur il lança la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main dans son chaudron qui commença à siffler étrangement. Alerté par cet étrange bruit l'adulte s'approcha et éloigna son cauchemar juste à temps avant que le chaudron n'explose.

-Potter. La voix de l'homme était bien trop calme pour n'être réellement pas fâché ce qui fit frissonner le brun de la tête aux pieds. Je peux savoir ce qui c'est encore passé.

-Ma potion a explosé ?

-Mais encore.

-J'ai mal exécuté les préparatifs ?

-'Mal exécuté' ? Vous voulez plutôt dire que vous avez complètement bâclé vote travail ! Vous n'êtes même pas assez intelligent pour suivre une simple liste de choses à faire !

-Et vous même pas assez pédagogue pour venir vérifier la potion sans commentaires acerbes.

Les deux hommes se firent face, leurs yeux visser l'un à l'autre tandis que l'air se chargeait peu à peu d'envies de meurtre.

-Veuillez tenir votre langue monsieur Potter !

-Je suis majeur et vacciner professeur Snape, je suis assez grand pour dire ce que je veux.

-Vous êtes chez moi !

-Non, pour le moment je suis sûr vous ! Alors je pense que vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me dominer, même pas en parole, _professeur_.

Le dit professeur se retint à temps d'ouvrir de grand yeux en découvrant le position qui était en effet on ne peut plus dérangeante pour lui. Harry à califourchon sur son ventre, légèrement penché vers son visage, un sourire qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille sur les lèvres.

-Relevez vous Potter.

-Et si je refuse ?

Il risquait gros, il le savait, mais là il tenait enfin son rêve à porté de main, alors pourquoi n'essaierait il pas.

-Monsieur Potter, veuillez avoir la présence d'esprit de vous relevez immédiatement si vous souhaitez avoir une chance de pouvoir remonter sur un balai un jour.

Sur ces doux mots Harry se releva prestement et Severus nettoya d'un coup de baguette les restes de la potion de son désastreux élève.

-Je pense que vous en avez assez fait pour cette fois, Potter. Vous devriez aller dehors, prendre un peu d'air afin d'oxygéner le malheureux neurone qui vous reste. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit entrain de se flétrir.

D'un mouvement ample il ouvrit la porte au jeune homme qui ne fit pas un pas.

-N'auriez vous pas compris ? Dehors.

-Je ne suis pas aussi bête que vous semblez le croire professeur. J'ai aussi des qualités.

-Mais de quoi parlez vous encore Potter ?

Le graisseux homme des cachots haussa un sourcil alors que seul un sourire énigmatique lui répondit tandis que le survivant sortait déjà de la salle de travail. Severus s'apprêta à fermer la porte lorsque Harry fit volte face.

-Professeur, si vous avez besoin de moi, je serais là haut ; mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas à venir me chercher pour autre chose que le repas, non.

Sans même attendre de réponse, Harry repris son chemin et tenta de remonter à sa chambre, qui Merlin merci portait une adorable petite affichette à son nom. Au même moment Severus ouvrait la porte de la salle de travail de Draco avec force faisant se réveiller en sursaut son neveux. Celui ci le regarda tout penaud.

-C'est comme cela que tu travail ?

-J'étais fatigué...

-Hum.

Se d'intéressant des excuses de son autre élèves Severus s'empara du livre de celui ci dans le but de le questionner, mais c'est une tout autre question qui franchi ses lèvres.

-Sais tu ce que Potter a en ce moment ?

-Pourquoi, il t'as fait des avances ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi l'aurait il fait.

-Ah lalala. Vraiment aveugle.

-Draco, tu sais quelque chose que je veux savoir !

-Je ne te dirais rien. Même si tu es mon très cher parrain, il ne vaut mieux pas que je me mêle de trop prés à cette affaire, je risquerais d'y laisser des plumes.

-Tu risques d'y laisser plus que cela si tu ne me dis rien. Parce que crois, moi, voir un Potter encore plus stupide qu'à l'accoutumer ça à de quoi effrayer.

Le blond laissa transparaître un sourire avant de ce décider à s'amuser un peu.

-Et bien, pour tout te dire, il est amoureux.

-Ah ? Et de qui donc ?

-Ca t'intéresse ?

-Curiosité.

Malfoy émit un petit rire avant de se faire fusiller du regard par son vis à vis et consentit enfin à répondre.

-Du personne à laquelle tu ne pensera jamais.

Severus haussa un sourcil sarcastique avant d'annoncer d'une voix basse.

-Je vois.

-Quoi donc ?

-Tu viens de me conforter dans mon idée. Et cela n'est pas pour me plaire.

-Quelle idée ?

Snape poussa un discret soupire avant de fondre ses yeux noir d'encre dans les aciers de son filleul.

-Je ne suis pas aussi aveugle que tu semble le croire. Et j'ai bien vu le changement de Harry depuis la discussion qu'il a eu avec son parrain. Quoi que je dois avouer depuis Hogwart même, mais cela ne se voyait que peu.

-Parrain... fit la voix incertaine de Draco.

-Tu viens de me dire qu'il est amoureux, et si c'est bien la vérité, j'ai bien peur de devoir te dire que je connaît l'identité de cet amoureux transi.

-Ah ?

-Moi.

Malfoy faillit tomber de sa chaise lorsque le mot tomba. Il fixa avec incrédulité l'homme qu'il y avait en face de lui et se retint de rire à gorge déployés.

-Alors tu savais !

-Oui.

-Et bien c'est Potter qui va être content !

-Je ne pense pas être amoureux de cet être arrogant et désobligeant.

-Combien de fois devrais je te répéter qu'il n'est pas comme ça ?

-Une éternité !

Le blond se leva d'un bond et vint se placer directement en face de son parrain et le regarda avec sa fameuse expression hautaine.

-Comment peut tu savoir comment il est ? Tu n'a jamais fait l'effort de le connaître vraiment.

-Je ne veux même pas essayer.

-Il t'aime !

-Ce n'est pas partager.

-Bien sûr, comment veux tu pouvoir partager ses sentiments puis ce que tu te bloque chaque fois qu'il s'agit d'amour ! Tu as peut être l'aire d'un adulte mais tu n'es qu'un enfant ! Un enfant capricieux et égotiste qui as vu sa mère partir un jour et qui du coup déteste tout ce qui se rapporte à l'affection filial. Parrain, tu es vraiment con ! Tu persiste à croire à ce semblant d'amour que tu as pour cet Midalfa !

-Laisse là en dehors de tout ça !

-NON ! Parce que justement il s'agit d'elle. Tu te crois amoureux d'elle, tu ne veux donc même pas voir ce que d'autres te proposent comme bonheur ! Et je ne parle pas que de Potter. Parrain, s'il te plais, fait un effort. Je suis sur que Harry pourra te rendre heureux, si tu lui en donne seulement le droit.

-Je ne l'aime pas.

-Mais tu as pour lui de l'affection, quoi que tu dise. En plus, je sais qu'il ne te dégoûte pas. Tu es bi, et ça je le sais depuis plus longtemps que tu ne le pense.

Severus se tut observant son Filleul avant de fermer les yeux . Draco lui secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

-Parrain, laisse lui au moins une chance.

-Et comment ?

-Laisse le te séduire.

A suivre...

J'ai l'impression que je m'essouffle un peu surtout au niveau de la qualité des chapitres, je les trouves de plus en plus rapide et dénué de saveur, qu'en pensez vous ?

Amiah.

A la prochaine pour mieux.


	8. Chapter 7

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Note : Je suis vraiment désolée du retard ; comme c'est dit dans ma biographie, j'étais à la plage, sans aucun moyen de toucher à un ordi. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulais pas trop... En plus j'avoue avoir passé plus de temps à lire qu'à avoir réfléchie sur ce chapitre que même au moment ou j'écris ces lignes (01/01/06 à 17h24) je ne sais toujours pas ce qui va s'y passer... Pitié ne m'éviscérerez pas pour ça.

Amiah qui vous sahaite tout de même une bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Réponses Aux Reviews**_

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et à vous qui m'avez envoyé tout plein de jolies reviews ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Je suis trèèèèèèèès contente que mon texte continue à vous plaire. Et je m'excuse du retard, ainsi que du désagrément qu'a pu causé mon manque de respect envers le travail d'autruit.

Bizou

* * *

_**Chapitre totalement RE ECRIT pour ceux qui avaient déjà lu la version précédente.**_

_**(Et en plus je ne supporte pas de ré écrire deux fois exactement la même chose alors forcement il y aura des changements.)

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7**

Le temps avait passé si vite au manoir Snape. Il ne restait plus maintenant que quelques jours à passé dans ce manoir et Harry avait à peine sentit les heures ; sauf peut être au moment de ses cours de potion ou le temps ne semblaient plus vouloir s'écouler. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que le pauvre Griffindor était contraint de faire sans arrêt les même satanés potions qui commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. D'autant plus que durant ses soit-disant 'cours' son hôte avait la fâcheuse habitude de disparaître, le laissant seul avec les maigres indications qu'il possédait. Avec le temps Harry s'était dit que c'était probablement pour aller surveiller l'avancement des révisions de Draco ; mais il était bien loin du conte. Quoi qu'il en fut, Snape ne réapparaissait que rarement dans la salle d'étude avant la fin des trois heures réglementaires pendant lesquels Harry se débattait avec, le plus souvent, un liquide pâteux à l'odeur nauséabonde. Et encore aujourd'hui. Sans même que Severus ne leurs eu rien dit, les deux adolescents se levèrent de table et montèrent dans leurs chambres respectives afin de prendre leurs effets. A treize heures trente tapante, les deux garçon revinrent dans le petit salon adjacent à la salle à manger et attendirent patiemment que leur maître des potions daigne lever les yeux de sa lecture, qui s'avérait fort intéressante, pour les mener vers leur salle de travail respectives. Ce ne fut qu'après un bon quart d'heure que Severus consentit à se lever pour sortir de la pièce, les deux garçons à sa suite.

-Il pourrait au moins s'excuser ! Murmura le brun à l'oreille du blond qui étouffa un gloussement.

-Il ne faut pas trop lu en demander non plus.

Le Griffindor fit la mou et se laissa une nouvelle fois guider en silence. Comme à l'accoutumer Malfoy fut le premier à quitter le groupe en entrant dans sa salle. Harry et Sev eux, poursuivirent leur bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à arriver devant une porte en bois de fer (bois super solide spécifique à la région Réunion) sculptée. Severus l'ouvrit et entra le premier avant de se pousser légèrement pour laisser passer son élève. Celui ci arriva dans une salle très grande à l'odeur assez forte. Elle ressemblait fort à la classe de potion de Hogwart, mais en bien plus vaste et bien mieux rangée. Comme il le faisait chaque fois, Harry se dirigea vers la seule table remplie d'ingrédients divers et y déposa ses effets.

-Bien. J'ose espérer que ce jour marquera enfin la fin de votre nullité congénital en potion monsieur Potter ; mais je ne me fait pas trop d'illusions.

Le Griffindor ne répondit pas, et se contenta de serrer les points tout en fusillant son professeur du regard, celui la même qui le fixait un rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

-Je ne le fait pas exprès, _professeur_.

-Ce serait un comble monsieur _Potter_.

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard avant que le plus jeune ne finisse par baisser ses magnifique orbes émeraude. Satisfait, le plus âgé se détourna et pris la direction de la porte. Il l'ouvrit silencieusement, sortant comme chaque fois tout en lançant une dernière directive..

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, Potter. Tachez de ne rien faire exploser, voir même imploser.

Alors que la porte allait être refermée, le jeune Griffindor pris son courage à deux mains et appela son ténébreux professeur qui, avec une expression exaspérée fit de nouveau son entrée dans la pièce. Se sentant soudainement idiot Harry se fit tout petit tout en répondant d'un voix aiguë à la question muette de son hôte.

-Je me demandais si... enfin...

-Qu'avez vous à la fin !

-Vous ne voudriez pas rester pour voir comment je me débrouille ?

Snape en eu le souffle coupé. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ce que désirer ce gamin horripilant et il détestait ça. C'est le moment que choisie une petite voix pour venir ce faire entendre de lui. Curieusement cette petite voix avait les mêmes intonations que son filleul ce qui lui valu un reniflement sarcastique.

-_Laisse lui au moins une chance. Laisse le te séduire._

Vaincu Severus referma la porte derrière lui et s'installa sur une chaise en face de son élève sans le quitter des yeux. A peine son professeur assit que le brun commença à regretter sa demande ; comment allait il pouvoir ce concentrer si l'homme ne le lâchait pas du regard. Ne sachant que faire,Harry essaya finalement de rassembler tout la force mental et la concentration dont il était capable et commença à lire les instructions des potions qu'il devait faire. Il prit tout son temps et lut et relut les instructions, si bien qu'un quart d'heure après son entré dans la salle il en était encore à se lever pour classer les ingrédients sur son plan de travail.

-Vous êtes lent.

La voix froide et profonde résonna dans la vaste pièce et ramena le survivant à la triste réalité. Son regard croisa celui de son graisseux professeur, lui rappelant par la même la présence de celui ci dans la pièce. Fatigué de rester là à ne rien faire qu'à regarder cet importun faire, Severus finit par se lever et se rapprocher un peu. Son regard restait accroché aux yeux du brun de peur que si il ne descende trop, il ne pourrait plus remonter. Face à ce qui peu à peu était passé de cauchemar ambulant à presque futur proie potentiel, le professeur triait les ingrédient sans même les regarder.

-Votre lenteur m'exaspère Potter.

Le dit Potter grinça des dents sans pour autant s'arracher aux merveilleuses abysses mais malgré cela il ne pus s'empêcher un sursaut lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Snape s'était dangereusement rapproché de lui ; leurs visages trop proche du sien malgré la table qui les séparait encore. Potter déglutit avec peine tout en clignant des yeux alors que ceux de son vis à vis ne semblaient même ciller. L'homme s'arrêta à quelques millimètres des lèvres de son élève et murmura :

-Si vous veniez à être choisie pour le tournoi Potter, vous vous feriez éventrez par les participants avec une telle vivacité. Un rictus moqueur aux lèvres Severus commença à se ré-éloigner lorsque Harry lui lança :

-Mais je ne me destine pas à une carrière de maître des potions _moi_. Et puis ce que vous semblez si atteint par ma lenteur, montrez moi dont comment un vrai maître se doit de procéder.

C'était de la pure provocation mais celui ci décida de prendre enfin sur lui et se releva dans toute sa splendeur pour faire face à un Potter clairement victorieux.

-Très bien, Potter. Mais vous avez tout intérêt à prendre bien note, car vous ne reverrez plus jamais un tel 'spectacle'.

Harry resta là, la bouche ouverte pendant que son professeur prenait place à ses côtés, le poussant légèrement. Ce fut la voix de son bâtard qui le ramena sur terre et pas de la façon la plus agréable qui soit, il fallait bien le dire.

-Lorsque sa majesté consentira à reprendre conscience elle pourra peut être reprendre la préparation de ses potions.

-Je croyais que...

-Je meilleurs moyen d'apprendre les bons gestes et de copier ces même geste Potter. Vous ferez donc, la même chose que moi.

Harry se tut et commença à copier les gestes de son professeur. Il ouvrit les bocaux, en sortit les racines et les disposa sur une planche afin de les couper. Il en fut de même avec un certain nombres de plantes avant que Severus ne fasse apparaître une sorte de couteau et ne commence à découper en fine lamelle l'une de ses racines de pissenlit. Harry le regarda faire bêtement la tête légèrement incliner et les sourcils froncé.

-Cessez de faire cette tête, vous me faite penser à Crabbe lorsqu'il tente de poussé une réflexion plus loin que le point de suspension.

-Comment ? Harry sembla s'éveiller au son de la voix mélodieuse de son professeur et le regarda bêtement.

-Peut être avez vous finalement un lien de parenté cacher. Cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose.

-Mais de quoi parlez vous enfin ! S'échauffa le Griffindor que Snape préféra remettre à sa place avant que tout ne dérape.

-Qu'attendez vous pour vous mettre au travail.

-Je n'ai pas de couteau.

-Faite en apparaître. Ce ne dois pas être trop difficile pour le survivant.

Harry grogna à cette appellation et se renfrogna faisant apparaître le même objet que son hôte qui se remit aussitôt au travail. Le brun commença à découper ses racines à l'image de son supérieure mais il comprit bien vite que c'était une vaine tentative au vu de son résultat peu attractif. Severus observa un moment Harry faire avant de déposer tout ce qu'il avait en mains sur le plan de travail et d'essuyer celles ci. Potter le regarda faire un peu surprit et le fut encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le torse de son fantasme se coller à son dos avant de lui prendre les mains.

-C'est affligeant Potter. La lame dois être tenu ainsi et non comme vous le faite. Fit il en joignant le geste à la parole. De plus la racine se doit d'être perpendiculaire à la lame, pas quasi parallèle.

Ce qui aurait du énerver le brun ne fit que le faire sourire à pleine dents. Il n'écoutait que distraitement les conseils et ordres que lui intimait son maître des potions personnel, à la place il se coulait un peu plus dans les bras de celui ci et ne manqua à de pousser un couinement plaintif lorsque l'agréable chaleur se détacha de lui.

-Un problème Potter ?

Un simple hochement de tête répondit pour le nouvelle adulte et tout deux reprirent leur décoctions au rythmes des sarcasmes et réprimande de l'un et des soupires résolue de l'autre.

-Aïe !

Ce fut la première parole « échangée » depuis qu'ils s'étaient tout deux mit au travail, et bien entendu cela ce devait être Potter qui perturbait ce silence quasi religieux en parlant et soupirant.

-Dois je conclure, par ce mot, que vous venez de faire une bêtise monsieur Potter ?

-Pas du tout.

Harry leva vers l'homme en noir un regard de défi alors que celui ci haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

-Je me suis coupé, c'est tout.

-En voulant découper quoi ?

-Du Voltiflor.

-Rien de bien méchant. Donnez moi votre main.

Le vainqueur de Voldemort regarda son vis à vis avec une drôle d'expression avant de consentir à lui donner sa main. Severus observa la coupure sur l'index du survivant et murmura quelques mots avant de porter le dit index à ses lèvres. La respiration de Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsque celui toucha les lèvres de son bien aimé et son visage vira au cramoisie lorsqu'une petite langue vint lécher la plaie que Harry ne sentait plus du tout. L'homme lui rendit finalement sa main avec un regard moqueur et Harry bredouilla un 'merci' avant de se remettre au travail, conscient que la coupure n'était plus à présent qu'un souvenir. Le temps passa bien plus vite que durant tout les autres cours de rattrapage et enfin vin le moment d'éteindre les flammes sous les chaudrons des deux fabriquants de potion. Les potions lui paraissait si facile lorsque Severus ne lui tournait pas autour comme un vautour. Mais le dit vautour n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot et s'approcha de la mixture d'Harry. Il l'étudia avec soin et un petit sourire vient éclairer son visage ; sourire qu'il eu vite fait de faire disparaître.

-C'est consternant de voir que même en copiant les gestes d'une personne vous n'êtes pas capable d'obtenir une potion parfaite. Vous êtes un cas, vraiment désespéré Potter.

Harry dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de répliquer. Lui qui pour une fois était si fier de sa potion. Ce fut le bruit de la porte que l'on ouvre qui les tira tout les deux de leur contemplation du chaudron. Une voix retentit alors dans la salle.

-Allons, allons, Severus. Ne soyez pas si dure avec les élèves, je suis sûr que Harry à fait une potion plus que correcte.

Le dit Harry put admirer l'espace d'un instant le visage de son frigide hôte passer par tout les teinte de couleurs, passant du rouge Griffindor au blême post-mortem.

-Oh, tien, le citronoman... fit l'hôte en question avant de dire plus fort : Oh Albus, _quel plaisir de vous voir_.

-Oh, je me suis dit que peut être Harry voudrait rentrer un peu plus top à Hogwart. Draco aussi, bien entendu.

Severus dévisagea un moment le directeur de l'école avant de pousser un déchirant soupire.

-La réunion d'avant rentré a été avancée.

-Elle aura lieu demain.

Harry suivait l'échange des adultes comme un matche de tennis et fini par soupirer à son tour.

-Je suppose donc, que nous devront partir ce soir.

-Tout à fait Harry.

-Les Potion Master participant au tournoi seront ils déjà là ?

-Je ne pense pas Severus. Ils doivent arriver peut après les élèves, peut être le deux.

-Je vois.

L'homme en noir se tourna vers son élève et droit comme un I il lui intima de sortir en prenant ses affaires.

-Prévenez Draco, que vous soyez prés dans trois heures au plus tard.

-C'est inutile Severus, votre filleul est déjà en train de préparer ses affaires.

-Dans ce cas faite au plus vite Potter.

-_Bien sûr, professeur._

Harry sortit, laissant seuls les deux adultes qui restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant que Dumbledore ne tende quelques chose à son maître des potions.

-Un bonbon au citron Severus ?

-Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin... fit sev tout en piquant un petit bonbon dans la paume tendu du vieux cinglé.

A suivre...

* * *

Amiah qui est toute contente d'avoir finit ce chapitre sans avoir copier ! (sauf sur son propre texte de la version d'avant.)

Encore pardon à Katoru pour la fois d'avant.

Gros bisou, Amiah.


	9. Chapter 8

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Note :** Afin de rattraper mon retard, je vous met la suite ce soir même afin de pouvoir reprendre mes publication comme d'habitude.

Amiah Nakinnass.

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait quatre heure à présent qu'il était assit sur cette chaise à écouter le vieux fou et la vieille chatte déblatéré des mesures de sécurité concernant l'année à venir. De toute les années où Severus avait assisté à ce genre de réunion, et Merlin sait qu'elles ont été nombreuses, jamais le maître des potions n'avait eu à supporter pareil traitement. C'était à croire que la mis en place d'un ridicule tournoi était plus importante que la protection de Hogwart contre les attaque du mage noir. Droit comme un piquet le graisseux personnages observait ses collègues avec une expression de profonde lassitude. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi le directeur avait insisté pour qu'il vienne. Décrochant totalement de la conversation actuelle, Severus se balada dans ses souvenirs et tomba nez à nez avec celui de la veille au soir.

Dumbledore et lui était dans la salle de cours de Harry lorsque Severus accepta pour la première fois depuis plus de douze ans un bonbon au citron de la part du directeur. Celui ci était resté stupéfait. Puis, une fois la surprise de voir LE cercle polaire Hogwarient en train de manger délicatement un bonbon au citron passé, Albus avait entamé la véritable conversation.

-A ce que je vois vous vous entendez mieu.

-On peu voir ça comme ça. Il est moins horripilant qu'il en a l'aire.

Le vieil homme émit un petit rire et yeux bleu pétillèrent encore plus qu'à l'accoutumer, ce qui était pour Severus le signale que quelque chose allait encore lui tomber dessus.

-Severus, je sais parfaitement que vous allez venir Hogwart, avec Harry et Draco, mais je sais aussi que comme pour ces dernière réunion vous allez vous faire porter absent, aussi... Je souhaiterais vous faire promettre de venir assister à celle ci.

-Hors de question.

-Severus je vous en pris. Il est très important que vous y assistiez. En tans que maître des potion, votre avis comptera beaucoup.

-Mais enfin Albus. Je ne vois pas en quoi tout cela me concernerais.

Dumbledore ne pris même pas la peine de répondre ; son visage le faisait pour lui. Détournant le regard, Snape compris, que ,comme tout le temps avec cet homme, il avait déjà perdu. Soupirant imperceptiblement il finit par acquiescer d'un léger signe de tête.

-Merci bien Severus. Ainsi je pourrais tout vous dire là bas. Sur ce, je vous dit au revoir et à demain Severus.

Et c'est comme ça que célèbre sorcier planta son employé dans une salle vide la tête pleine d'interrogation. Interrogation qui, jusqu'à lors, n'étaient toujours pas résolu. Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, l'ex-mangemort n'entendis pas son nom être cité et ne repris véritablement conscience du lieu où il se trouvait que lorsque Pomona Chourave lui assena un magnifique coup de coude dans les côtes.

-Severus, vous voilà enfin de retour parmi nous. Railla Minerva avec un large sourire moqueur.

-Je n'était guère loin, rassurez vous Minerva.

Tout en disant ces mots, Severus agrémenta son patron d'un regard lourd de sens qui le fit déglutir.

-Hem ! Bon et bien, maintenant que nous avons toute l'attention de notre des potions, nous pouvons reprendre.

-Je vous écoute.

-Severus, pensez vous qu'il y est ici assez d'ingrédients pour la réalisation de plusieurs potion, où devons nous réapprovisionner le stock ?

Et tout se poursuivit ainsi dans la joie et la bonne humeurs ; si l'on peu dire. Mais dans un autre coin du château ce n'était pas du tout la même chose. En particulier du côté des deux seuls adolescents présent dans l'école. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Harry était lascivement appuyé contre le dossier de sa chaise dans la salle commune des Slytherin tendit que Draco était en train de l'observer en silence. Tout les deux étaient peu avant en pleine discutions, mais une phrase du blond y avait mit un terme et là, ils attendaient simplement que le temps passe.

-Draco enfin, je ne pas faire ça !

Le sus nommé poussa un déchirant soupire avant de ce laisser tomber à son tour dans un fauteuil en face de son vis à vis.

-Tu es bien un Griffindor ! Moi qui pensais que tu réfléchissait à un plan...

-Mais enfin, je ne peux pas faire ça Malfoy, je vais me faire pulvériser !

-Pas sûr. Tu pourrais aussi te faire Avada kedavraïser.

-Ca ne fait rire que toi Draco.

-C'est l'essentiel.

Les deux garçons se fixèrent dûment avant que Harry ne finisse par craquer devant le haussement de sourcil si Snapient du filleul et son fantasme.

-Mais comment veux tu que je m'y prenne ! Hein, dis le moi, puis ce que tu es si doué.

-Tu n'as qu'à attendre qu'il entre dans la grande salle, aller à sa rencontre, le prendre par le col et lui rouler la pelle de sa vie ! C'est pas compliquer enfin !

-Mais bien sûr ! Comme ça après je me fais jeter en beauté ! Non mais t'es malade !

Harry s'était levé et dominait maintenant son ex ennemis de toute sa hauteur tendis que celui ci le fixait froidement.

-Bon, faudrais savoir ! Tu veux lui montré que t'es dingue de lui ou pas !

-Bien sûr que je veux, mais si y a aucun espoir Draco, comment je fait ?

-Je vais te dire un truc Potty, c'est entre toi et moi : Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour sa sexualité, Sev est bi.

-Bi ?

-Bisexuel ! Il aime autant les garçons que les filles quoi !

-ah ? ... Et ?

-Enregistre et assimile Potter. Fit sagement Draco.

-Ah !

-Et bin !

-Ca veux dire que j'ai une chance alors !

-C'est bien Potty. Tu aura droit à un susucre.

-Te fous pas de moi ! Fit Harry menaçant.

-Je n'oserais pas.

Harry se rassit tranquillement en face de Draco et lui adressa un large sourire.

-Dans ce cas, tout n'est pas désespérer. J'ai vraiment une chance.

-Et voilà qu'il se la joue... Et oh Potter ! Faut encore décider d'un plan !

Hélas le dit Potter était complètement partit dans son monde et continué de sourire stupidement à un Draco de plus en plus agacé.

-Bon, si c'est comme ça je vais te laissé te débrouiller tout seul.

Le blond fit mine de se lever mais fut retenu par de mains puissante sur chacune de ses épaules, un visage à quelques centimètres du sient.

-Pas, bouger !

Malfoy fit un petit sourire en coin et attendit sagement que Potter reprenne sa place, ce qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à faire. Sous les yeux médusé du Slytherin, Harry s'assit sur les genoux de celui ci et eu un grand sourire.

-Donc, notre plan.

Draco s'en remit assez vite et décida de jouer le jeu de son ex ennemi : après tout, où était le mal.

-Et bien, il faudrait commencé par te montrer un peu plus entreprenant.

-Tu as raison. Comment je veux pouvoir me blottir dans ses bras si il n'est même pas au courant de ce désir.

A cela Malfoy du se mordre violemment la joue afin de ne pas s'esclaffer de rire. Comment dire à un Griffindor que le Slytherin qu'il veut séduire est déjà au courant de son penchant pour lui ? Ca aurait été trop drôle de voir sa tête. Mais fort heureusement il se retint et acquiesça d'un mouvement de la tête.

-Donc, tu crois qu'il faut que j'aille le lui dire franchement ou bien dois je le faire progressivement.

-Progressivement ! _Surtout si tu veux pas te faire jeter_ rajouta t-il mentalement.

-Pardon ?

-Je disais que ce serais mis si tu le faisait progressivement plutôt que de te lancé tête baissé.

Harry sembla réfléchir un long moment avant de finalement hocher la tête au propos du Blond. Malgré tout, il ne cessa pas de réfléchir et cela intrigua son pas encore ami.

-Arrête Potter tu va te froisser un muscle. C'est pas assez entraîné.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir avant de déclarer soudainement très sérieux.

-Pourquoi tu m'aide Malfoy ?

-C'est bien simple, j'en ai marre de voir mon parrain frustré. C'est vrai il est toujours de mauvaise humeur quand il est frustré. Alors qu'avec toi au moins, je suis sûr d'être pénard parce qu'il aura un trou à boucher quand il en aura envie.

Sur ses mots, Draco se reçut une gifle magistral et retentissante.

-Comment ose tu ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre sans coeur !

Le blond soupira profondément en massant sa joue endolorie.

-C'est que tu n'y es pas aller de main morte.

-Tu mérite cent mille fois pire !

-Harry, ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Une demi vérité certes, mais ce n'est pas à cela que je pense.

-Ah ? Fit le brun calmé.

-Oui. Si je t'aide, c'est parce que j'en ai assez de voir Severus triste. C'est tout.

Potter regarda fixement le blond pour voir si il disait vraiment la vérité, mais il ne le su pas. Pendant ce temps dans tout prés de la salle commune une porte s'ouvrait à la volé et se refermait tout aussi violemment derrière un maître des potions furieux.

-De quel droit ! Non mais vraiment ! Comment ont ils pus me faire ça ! Moi qui leur ai toujours servie gentiment !

Tout en parlant Severus se déshabiller dans le but d'aller oublier sa fureur dans un bon bain chaud. Laissant derrière lui une traîner de vêtements il continua malgré tout de pester.

-Et en plus ils me disent cela comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente ! **Oh Severus, j'oubliais, vous allez vous aussi participer au tournoi.** Fit il avec la voix largement caricaturé de Dumbledore. Comme si j'avais du temps pour un stupide tournoi ! D'autant plus qu'il s'agit là des phases finales ! DUMBLEDORE !

Snape finit par se glisser dans l'eau bienfaisante et oublia un peu sa colère qui fondait comme neige au soleil dans ce bonheur qu'était le bain.

-AH... Rien de tel qu'un bon bain pour se détendre.

Malheureusement son repos fut de courte duré car environs une demi heure plus tard, une voix retentit dans les appartements du graisseux professeur.

-Parrain ? Je sais que tu es là, répond !

Fatigué, Severus se décida à répondre car plus vite il répondrait plus vite Draco partirait et plus vite il retrouverai sa bien aimé tranquillité.

-Que veux tu ? Je suis dans la salle de bain.

Sans aucune pudeur le blond entra et regarda son parrain.

-Dit, je peux t'emprunter quelques livres ?

-Ce que tu veux mais par pitié Draco, fiche moi la paix.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait comme on dit. Et Severus retrouva le bienfaisant silence.

A suivre...

* * *

Amiah Nakinnass qui vous salu. 


	10. Chapter 9

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et à vous qui m'avez envoyé tout plein de jolies reviews ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et voici mes réponses à vos jolis messages :

**Phobia Floral** : Hello ! Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aime ma fic, parce que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les tiennes, surtout « La Cuisine c'est comme les Potions » et « Mon prix à moi ». En ce qui concerne la dernière phrase de Sevy, cela avait un rapport avec la conversation qu'il allait avoir avec Dumby, mais comme je l'ai changé, c'est vrai que maintenant on ne comprend plus trop… En tout, cas, je suis vraiment heureuse de ta review. Bizz

**Zaika et Lylah** : Merci de continuer de lire ! Et merci d'apprécier et de le montrer en me laissant une review. Bisou !

**A Katoru **: Voilà, tout est ré écrit comme il faut pour le chapitre 7 et la suite est là. Alors encore désolé. Et bonne continuation pour tes fics, j'ai hâte de lire la suite.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Les quelques jours de vacance qui séparaient les deux enfants de la rentrée étaient passé si vite qu'aucun d'eux ne s'y étaient préparés. Le matin de l'arrivée des élèves, Harry et Draco étaient tranquillement installés prés du lac avec un livre en main. Ils n'avaient fait que ça ces derniers jours ; ça et voler bien entendu. Dumbledore leur avait donné l'autorisation de se servir du terrain de Quidditch afin de perfectionner leur tactique de vol, occasion sur laquelle les deux attrapeurs avaient sauté. Mais maintenant las ils avaient décidés de se reposer un peu avec un bon livre emprunter à la bibliothèque de Severus. D'ailleurs en ce qui concerne ce dernier, peux de gens l'avaient vu ces derniers temps ; pour ne pas dire personne à l'exception de McGonagal et Albus. D'après la rumeur qui circulait, ou plutôt que la directrice des Griffindor faisait circuler, Severus s'était enfermé dans ses cachots et avait pris l'étrange décision de ne plus jamais en sortir. Personne ne s'inquiétait, c'était évident que le maître des potions sortirait un jour, quand ils ne le savaient pas, mais un jour et fort probablement ce jour ci du fait qu'il était contraint de recevoir les Potions Masters. Tout cela amusait fortement le Slytherin blond qui ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de son parrain, que celui-ci soit présent ou non. Il allait même jusqu'à se rendre délibérément devant la porte des quartiers privé de Severus pour le faire ; ce qui était tout bonnement suicidaire. Harry quand à lui s'en fichait un peu. Oh bien sûr il avait hâte que son fantasme sorte de son trou pour revenir éclairer sa route, mais cela passait un peu en second plan maintenant. Le brun avait finit par connaître son professeur ainsi que son caractère plus que lunatique et pour cela il devait remercier Draco qui s'était dévouer afin de lui donner des cours Spécial Severus Snape de manière intensive. Tout à leur lecture, les deux garçon n'entendirent que tardivement les pas qui les dépassaient. Vivement Harry se leva, baguette en main afin de parer à tout danger éventuel, Draco quand à lui se contenta de lever les yeux avant de retourner à sa lecture en adressant un petit hochement de tête à son compagnon.

-T'inquiète ce n'est que Severus qui ce décide à prendre un peu d'air frais.

A ces mots Harry se rassit et continua à suivre le trajet de son professeur des yeux.

-Il est enfin sortit.

-Pas pour longtemps si nous allons le lui faire remarquer.

-Ce prof est une vraie huître !

-Espérons qu'avec le temps la perle est devenue grosse en son intérieure.

-Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus !

Le Griffindor referma posément son livre et le déposa au côté du blond avant de se lever à nouveau ce qui attira le regard du dit blond.

-Que compte tu faire Potter ?

-Allez le voir.

-Tu vas te faire rembarrer et il va encore se refermer.

Harry fit la moue et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner du blond.

-Dans ce cas je rentre.

Draco haussa les épaules et replongea dans son livre sous le regard consterné du brun.

-On dirait une seconde Hermione…

Sur ces bonnes paroles il s'en fut et retourna au château comme il l'avait dit, résistant par la même à son envie d'aller trouver son petit professeur de potion adoré.

Le reste de la matinée passa très vite et arriva enfin leur du repas qu'attendait Harry avec impatience. Comme il s'en était douté, Severus était absent ce qui inquiéta légèrement Minerva.

-Albus, pensez vous que Severus tiendra parole et ira accueillir les invités ?

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus Minerva, croyez moi.

Peu rassurer elle consentit tout de même à laisser le bénéfice du doute à Severus et retourna à son repas en silence.

-C'est le dernier repas au calme, cela va nous manquer.

Toute les têtes se tournèrent vers le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal qui souriait simplement en plissant légèrement les yeux, sourire qui fut rendu par l'assistance sans attente.

-Vous avez raison, mais après tout, on ne fait pas le métier de professeur si on aime pas un minimum le chahut des élèves.

-Cela dépend Pomona, regardez Severus.

La phrase n'eu pas besoin d'être complétée que tous savez ce que cela signifiait. Quelques rires fusèrent puis le silence repris son droit seulement troublé par le bruit des couverts s'entre choquant. Dans les cachots de l'école, un homme aussi dîner. Seul et sans bruit distrait par le livre qu'il lisait posé sur ses genoux. De fines lunettes posées sur son nez cabossé Severus révisait en prévision du tournoi. Pas qu'il en ai réellement besoin, mais il le préférait. Après tout, déjà que grâce ou à cause de Dumbledore il était contraint de participer aux phases final de ce maudis concours, si en plus il venait à se ridiculiser, ce serais à la fin. Aussi révisait il sérieusement et surtout abondamment. La matin il avait été chercher quelques ingrédients manquant prés du lac, il y avait vu les deux garnements mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas venu l'importuner il leur était reconnaissant pour ça, mais jamais il n'irait le leur dire. Le maître des potions aimait la tranquillité de ses cachots, le fait que pas un n'était assez suicidaire pour venir le déranger était assez sécurisant ; de même que la pensé qu'il avait enfin réussi à terminer la lecture de la moitié des livres de potion que contenait sa bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas dormit depuis un bon moment mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, du moins, le pensait il. Snape fut cependant réveillé par quatre coups frappés à la porte, ce qui lui fit prendre conscience du fait qu'il s'était endormi sur ses livres et assiette vide. Honteux il se dépêcha de ranger et de s'essuyer le visage avant d'aller ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec un directeur au yeux pétillant d'amusement. Celui-ci lui adressa un large sourire avant d'incliner un peu la tête.

-Et bien Severus, que faisiez vous. Nous vous attendons. Les élèves sont arrivés et la cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer. N'oubliez pas qu'après celle-ci Flitch devra allez chercher les invités et les amener dans la Grande salle afin que vous puissiez les présenter un à un correctement.

-Comment pourrais je oublier…

Severus adressa un regard sombre au directeur avant de se retourner pour vérifier que le tableau menant à ses appartements s'était bien refermé.

-Nous pouvons y aller.

Les deux hommes marchèrent rapidement jusqu'à la Grande salle où une grande agitation régnait, comme d'habitude. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'installer que les portes s'ouvrirent sur une horde bien dressé de gnome en uniforme dominé par Minerva.

-Bien, les enfants, arrêter vous là. Fit elle en désignant les quelques marches menant au Choixpeau. Lorsque je citerais votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir ici. En silence.

Toute la grande salle était maintenant silencieuse attendant la répartition des élèves avec autant d'appréhension que l'arrivé des Potions Master. La répartition se déroula sans encombre, comme chaque année. Minerva ramena le Choixpeau dans l'arrière salle et revint s'asseoir avec tout les professeurs pendant que Dumbledore faisait son traditionnelle discourt de bienvenue :

-_Bienvenue, dit il. Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwart. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. _(extrait de HP1 page 125 discourt de début d'année de Dumby) Comme vous le savez sans doute, tout au moins vous, les dernières année, Hogwart accueillera un évènement rare cette année : Le Potion Master Tournament. Pour cela nous allons devoir accueillir trois des plus grands Maître des Potions de ce monde. Ceux-ci ont été choisi après moult épreuve, sans qu'ils en ai conscience pour certains.

Sans même qu'il se soit retourné, Severus compris que c'est mots lui étaient adressé, et bien que cela l'agaçait, il se promis d'avoir une petite discutions avec Albus un peu plus tard.

-Aussi vous demanderais je de faire honneur à notre école et de vous comporter correctement durant leur séjour. Cela pourrait être très instructif pour vous de voir leur façon de procéder alors ne rater pas une telle occasion.

Tendit qu'il s'apprêter à se rasseoir, une main se leva à la table des Ravenclaw. Ravi, Dumby lui laissa la parole.

-Professeur Dumbledore, vous venez de dire que l'école accueillera trois Potion Master, comment cela ce fait il ? Sur la lettre que nous avons reçut il était dit qu'il y en aurait quatre.

-Je ne me suis pas trompé, si c'est cela que vous sous entendez. Il y aura en effet quatre Maître des potions présent dans ce tournoi, mais seulement trois d'entre eux viendrons de l'extérieure.

-Cela veux dire que le quatrième est déjà là ? demanda une Huffelpouf.

-Tout à fait. Il s'agit du professeur Snape.

Un silence de plomb se forma dans la salle à la suite de cette nouvelle ; même Draco et Harry n'en revenaient pas. Ils savaient que leur maître des potions était bon, mais de là à ce qu'il soit considéré comme l'un des quatre meilleurs au monde… Tous les regards convergèrent vers un point noire tout au bout de la table des professeur, celui-ci fixait avec méchanceté et envie de meurtre le vieux fou qui venait de faire de lui le centre d'intérêt de toute l'école réuni.

-A présent, il est grand temps d'accueillir nos invités.

Severus se leva avec grâce et s'avança prés de la tribune du directeur qui venait tout juste se mettre sur le côté et attendit avec impatience.

-Plus vite commencé, plus vite finit. Murmura t-il avec esprit.

Filch apparu alors à la porte et conduisit les trois nouveaux devant Severus. Celui-ci descendit afin de les saluer un a un. Il y avait là deux hommes un peu bossu d'aspect lugubre et repoussant vêtu de noir de la tête au pieds ainsi qu'un femme, elle aussi un tout petit peu voûté mais aux robes d'un rouge carmin. Le maître des potions ne s'attarda pas trop avec les hommes et les salua rapidement. Il ne pus hélas faire la même chose avec la jeune femme qui, l'ayant vu se dirigeait vers elle, avait relevée la tête dévoilant ainsi deux superbes saphir qu'elle plongea sans pudeur dans l'abysse du regard de Severus. Celui-ci ne pus s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux tout en reculant d'un pas, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les élèves de Hogwart qui étaient peu habitué à de telles réactions de la part de leur maître des potions favoris. La jeune femme adressa alors un petit sourire à Severus avant de dire d'un ton qui se voulait dégagé :

-Bonjour Severus. Ca faisait longtemps.

Un légère rougeur colora les joue pâle de la candidate tendis qu'elle replaçait nerveusement une mèche de ses cheveux châtains derrière son oreille. S'en fut trop pour Serverus qui cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de l'appeler pas encore totalement convaincu.

-Mi… Midalfa ?

Celle-ci eu un large sourire avant de lui sauter au cou toute timidité envolé.

-Severus ! J'ai eu si peur que tu ne me reconnaisses pas ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Le sus nommé ne pus que ce laissé faire tant sa surprise était grande. La seule personne qu'il ne voulait pas voir, ici en train de le serrer dans ses bras et de l'embrasser…. L'embrasser ! Severus se dés fit de cette étreinte en repoussant violemment la jeune femme à terre et la regarda de haut.

-Que fait tu ici !

La jeune femme émit un petit rire sarcastique avant de se relever.

-Je participe au tournoi, mon ange.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Surtout pas après être partit il y a plus de dix ans !

-Quinze Severus, quinze ans.

Midalfa avait utilisé la même intonation qu'un parent las qui tente une fois de plus de corriger son enfant, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire pouffer certain élèves qui se reçut trois paire de regard noir : celui de Harry, Draco et bien sûr Snape. La jeune femme, elle, semblait ravie.

-Midalfa ! Tais toi ! Tu…

-Je ?

Severus se drapa dans ce qui lui restait de dignité et remonta sur l'estrade afin de faire les présentation qu'il expédia de manière à pouvoir s'entretenir avec Dumbledore qui songeait de plus en plus aller prendre des vacances définitive loins des envie de meurtre de son employé. Les élèves eurent à peine le temps de réaliser le début des présentation qu'elles étaient déjà finit et Severus dans le bureau de Dumby avec celui-ci.

-Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

-Enfin Severus, calmez vous…

-Je suis parfaitement calme Dumbledore ! Maintenant vous avez trente seconde pour me répondre si vous ne voulez pas avoir à surveiller tout vos repas jusqu'à vos trois cent ans Albus !

Le dis Albus faillit avaler de travers et hocha sagement la tête avant de commencer à parler.

-Et bien, elle aussi a été sélectionnée pour le tournoi.

-Comment ? Elle a toujours refusé de faire ce métier !

-Il faut croire qu'elle à changer d'avis.

-Impossible, elle est têtu comme une mule.

Severus s'assit en face du directeur et soupira, montrant pour une fois sa faiblesse.

-Severus, vous êtes grand maintenant. Vous n'allez pas vous laissez aller quand même.

-Albus… Oh et puis. Elle n'est là que pour un an, je pense pouvoir l'éviter assez souvent.

-Severus…

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour supporter cette femme toute l'année !

-Vous alliez vous mariez avec je vous rappelle.

-Justement, j'allais faire la plus grosse bêtise de ma vie !

Et sur ce, Severus claqua la porte du bureau d'Albus, le laissant seul avec ses bonbons qu'il commença à manger.

-Ce que vous êtes têtu Severus… Vous souffrez encore même en ne l'aimant plus… Vous vous voilez la face.

Tendis qu'Albus se plaignait, un autre se lamentait dans les bras de ses amis dans la tour Griffindor.

-Ouinnnnnn ! Je n'ai plus aucune chance maintenant qu'elle est revenu !

-Du calme Harry, je suis sûr que tu as encore toute tes chances. Après tout, qui te dit qu'il l'aime encore ?

Harry releva la tête vers Hermione qui le tenait dans ses bras et lui lança un regard du genre 'tu crois ?'

-J'en suis certaine Harry.

Le brun eu un reniflement avant de se lever et sortir tout en remerciant ses amis.

-Où va-t-il ?

-Va savoir…

Harry arriva assez vite devant la porte de la salle commune de Draco, il donna le mot de passe et fut ravi de voir qu'il n'avait pas encore été changé. Sitôt que le portrait s'ouvrit, Harry se précipita à l'intérieur et sauta sur un Draco qui ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

-Draco ! Je suis sûr que toi tu va pouvoir m'aider !

A suivre…

* * *

Amiah qui en peu plus.

Il a été dure celui là…

Alors, verdicte ?


	11. Chapter 10

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et à vous qui m'avez envoyé tout plein de jolies reviews ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et voici mes réponses à vos jolis messages :

**Phobia Floral **: Héhé. Mildalfa devait revenir depuis le début de l'histoire (j'avoue même l'avoir écrite dans le seul but de la faire apparaître.) Et en ce qui concerne ce que Harry va demander à Draco, moi aussi je suis curieuse de savoir ce que c'est. Car pour être tout à fait franche, cette histoire je n'y est pas vraiment réfléchie, je connais juste le rôle de chacun, en gros et puis la fin, c'est tout. Le reste je l'invente au fur et à mesure des chapitres. '

**jenni944 **: Mais c'est voulu après tout, non ? lol

* * *

**Note** : Celui la il est plus long que les autres, j'ai fait de grooooos efforts !

Amiah qui n'a rien à dire lol**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

_-'Draco ! Je suis sûr que toi tu va pouvoir m'aider !' _Il est amusant le Potty. Et comment je suis censé accomplir ce miracle ? Je vais me faire tailler en pièce !

Le prince des Slytherin marchait avec grâce dans le couloir menant au cours de métamorphose en retournant la demande de son ex ennemis dans sa petite cervelle. Il avait beau regarder le problème sous tout les angles, il n'y voyait aucune solution autre que la mort. Si il ne le faisait pas Potter allait l'étrangler et si il le faisait, ce serait son parrain. Faisant la mou et perdu dans ses réflexions le blond ne vit pas la masse carmine s'avancer vers lui et lui rentra pleinement dedans. S'étalant dignement au sol au dessus de ce qui semblait être une fille Draco se répandit en insulte avant de ce relever d'un bond.

-Et bien ! Aussi poli que son père à ce que je vois.

Le futur adulte releva les yeux vers celle qu'il avait bousculer et quel ne fut pas sa surprise en tombant nez à nez avec deux splendide saphir aussi pétillant que les yeux de Dumbledore.

-Midalfa.

-Bonjour Draco, je vais parfaitement bien, merci de t'en soucier. Et toi même ?

Le sus nommé fit la mou et tourna la tête montrant par là son mécontentement.

-Oh, il est fâché le petit ange ?

-Je ne suis pas un ange !

-Bien sûr que tu n'en ai pas un. Tu n'es qu'un insupportable enquiquineur malpoli et arrogant qui pense que tout lui est dû.

La femme avait dit tout cela sans quitter le regard et Draco et sans se départir de son sourire fière ce qui la rendait encore plus insupportable.

-Tu es fâcher mon chou ?

Sans un mot le blond repris sa marche vers sa salle de classe, bien décidé à ne pas se laisser tourner en bourrique par une bourrique plus vieille que lui. Mais Midalfa ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et pris la même direction que ce dernier, bien décidée à ne pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

-Au faite, comment va ton très chère père ? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne sommes plus vu.

-Il est mort. Fit le blond.

-Ah ? A qui doit on ce prodige ?

-Un dementor.

Les lèvres de la maîtresse en potion formèrent un 'Oh' silencieux avant de s'étirer de nouveau en un sourire agaçant.

-Et Narcissa ?

-Même chose.

-Dementor ?

-Avada.

-Huuum...

Malfoy ferma les yeux très fort et soupira fortement avant de les rouvrir. Il commençait à en avoir assez de cette femme. Et pourtant il l'a connaissait à peine, comment son parrain avait il fait pour en tomber amoureux. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il s'arrêta et la fixa avec attention. Il était vrai qu'elle était belle avec sa peau pâle et ses yeux bleu profond. Mais pas de quoi rattraper son caractère qu'il commençait à deviner insupportable.

-Tu as finit de me détailler Draco ?

Sortant de ses pensés il reprit sa route lorsque deux mains l'arrêtèrent et l'obligèrent à revenir sur quelques uns de ses pas.

-Quoi ! Fit il méchamment.

-Pas la peine d'avoir ce regard là avec moi, j'ai vécu quatre ans avec celui qui t'a appris à le faire, alors ça ne marche pas.

-Hum. Se renfrogna t-il.

Elle émit un petit rire de gorge avant se rapprocher un peu plus de lui.

-Draco, dis moi, tu ne sais pas où se trouve les appartements de Severus ?

-Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas à le savoir !

-Enfin, nous étions fiancé, je pense être en droit d'avoir envi de lui parler, non ?

-Je ne vous dirais rien !

-Dans ce cas, temps pis.

Elle lui sourie encore une fois avant de le lâcher et murmurer.

-Si ce n'est pas de ta volonté, ce sera par la force mon petit. Legilimens !

Après avoir eu ce qu'elle voulais Midalfa laissa là le blond et partit en direction des cachots afin d'avoir une petite discutions avec Sev. Ses robes tourbillonnants atours d'elle, elle avait tout l'aire d'une reine occupé à visiter son nouveau palais. Offrant parfois quelques commentaire venimeux aux élèves elle finit par arriver dans le couloir que lui avait indiqué Malfoy Junior. C'est là quel vit l'homme qu'elle cherchait entrer dans une salle, discrètement elle le suivit et finit par se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de l'entrepôt d'ingrédient.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas discrète Midalfa.

Severus était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'une des étagères et avait les yeux rivé vers les dalles ; ses bras étaient croisé sur son torse et Midalfa se surpris à avoir envie de les passer autour d'elle, comme avant. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête avant de s'avancer un peu plus.

-Tu as toujours était trop bon au jeu de cache cache Severus, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Viens en au fait s'il te plais. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Tu ne m'aurais pas dis ça il y a quinze ans.

-Justement, c'était il y a quinze ans.

Ils se défièrent un long moment du regard avant que la jeune fille ne rompe le contacte en inclinant la tête. Elle avança encore un peu et le maître des potions se tendis.

-Je voulais te parler. Fit elle d'une petite voix.

-Alors fait vite.

Elle sursauta au ton de Severus, jamais il ne lui avait parler comme ça et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait ça. Relevant la tête et fixant son ex fiancé, elle lui adressa un petit rictus avant soupirer :

-Même avec moi tu parle ainsi maintenant.

Ce fut au tour de Severus de sursauté imperceptiblement avant de prendre son habituelle regard noir qui ne fit que sourire encore plus la jeune fille.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te traiter différemment.

-Peut être parce que tu m'aime Severus.

Si il ne s'était pas rattrapé à l'une des étagères le graisseux personnage se serait sans douté écrouler lorsque ses jambes avaient flanchées à la nouvelle.

-Que... Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Peut être le fait que tu ai du te retenir de me gifler dans la Grande salle hier.

-Ce... Severus pris une profonde inspiration afin de se remettre d'aplomb et repris d'une voix plus calme.

-J'ai toute les raisons du monde de vouloir te gifler. Quelle idée de revenir après tout ce temps !

-Je participe au tournoi Severus, je n'ai pas choisie.

-Mais pourquoi y participe tu ? Je croyais que ce métier te répugnait !

-J'ai changé d'avis en te voyant partir.

-Dit comme ça on croirait presque que c'est moi qui ai rompus nos fiançailles !

-Je n'ai jamais pensé une telle chose. Je disais simplement que, en te voyant retourner à l'Impasse du Tisseur, pour devenir maître des potions, j'ai pensé que peut être se n'était pas un métier si terrible pour que tu veille autant le faire.

Severus garda un moment le silence, considérant les paroles de celle qui ce trouvait devant lui. Las il finit par hocher la tête de gauche à droite en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui avait cette envie de devenir maître des potions.

-Je sais. Mais si ce n'était que la volonté du lord noir et pas la tienne, tu n'y serais jamais arrivé. Je te connais Severus, plus que tu ne le crois. Et si tu es arrivé au niveau Potion Master, c'est que quelque par tu le voulais.

-J'ai toujours voulus être bon dans ce que je fait.

-Oh, ça je le sais. Et j'en ai fait l'expérience.

Ca aurais été un autre qu'il aurait rougi, mais Severus Snape ne rougie jamais. Il est troublé oui, mais il ne rougie jamais, sinon à quoi servirait tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour devenir la réplique parfaite d'un cadavre ambulant.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus, ce n'est pas là le sujet de ma visite ici.

Le maître des lieux la regarda conscient du fait qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas discuter de cela et encore moins maintenant, sans qu'il n'ai eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir.

-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai plus le temps, j'ai un cour à donner et...

-Tu te défiles ? C'est bien là première fois. Tu t'es affaiblie Severus.

Sans prendre gare aux paroles l'homme des cachots quitta son étagère et se dirigea vers la porte dans la ferme intention de sortir lorsque deux bras lui bloquèrent tout chance de retraite.

-Lâche moi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

-Et moi je n'en ai à revendre alors reste et écoute moi.

Tout en disant cela la participante au tournoi resserra son étreinte sur le torse de l'homme et colla son front au dos de celui ci.

-Je déteste supplier alors ne mis force pas.

-Lâche moi.

-Severus, si tu fais ne serais ce qu'un geste pour te défaire de cette étreinte et sortir, je te jure que c'est à coup de 'Pétricus Totalus' que je te ferais m'écouter. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que dans ce cas là, tu seras entièrement soumis à ma volonté. Alors que décide tu ?

Sans même chercher à se défaire de l'étreinte qui pourtant était si douce mais qui lui faisait mal au coeur Severus avança d'un pas résolu, traînant avec lui la jeune femme.

-Tu me connais assez, pour savoir que tes menaces ne m'effaraient pas, Midalfa.

Contrariée, elle consenti à le lâcher, mais simplement pour prendre sa baguette et murmurer à la porte :

-Collaporta ! Voyant l'air indigné de Severus, qui s'apprêtait à sortir sa propre baguette afin de rouvrir la porte, elle n'hésita pas un instant. Pétricus Totalus !

Enfin satisfaite Midalfa s'assit au côté du sol de son ex fiancé au sol et le regard avec un air d'intense satisfaction.

-Ton cour attendra. Moi pas.

Le maître des potions n'aurait eu aucun mal à se défaire d'un tel maléfice en temps normal, mais cette fois il doutait d'y parvenir. Il ne fallait pas ce laisser prendre par l'air fragile qu'arborer en permanence la sorcière, celle ci était puisse et têtu. Lorsqu'elle avait décidée quelque chose il était dure de lui faire changer d'avis.

Pendant que son parrain était en train de subir toute sorte de chose, Draco lui entrait en cour de métamorphose avec la vieille chatte comme il aimait à l'appeler. Celle ci le fixait d'ailleurs avec un air intrigué tandis que son petit protégé sauté presque au cou du Slytherin.

-Alors ? Tu lui as parlé ? Tu lui as demandé ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Il t'as répondu ?

-Du calme Potty, une question à la fois. Non je ne lui ai pas parlé. Un folle est passé avant moi.

-Trelawney ?

-Pire. Midalfa.

Le brun fit une grimace alors qu'ils s'asseyaient tout deux à leur place respectives. C'est à dire le plus loin possible l'un de l'autre au grand damne de Harry qui voulait tout savoir de la confrontation du blond. Le cour se passa sans grand intérêt du moins du côté de Malfoy qui ne cessait de se demander ce que la femme pouvait avoir de si important à dire à son parrain pour utiliser ainsi la Légilimancie. Mais ses pensés furent troublé par une voix étrangement aiguë qui hurlait son nom.

-MONSIEUR MALFOY !

-Oui ?

-Quinze points en moins pour inattention en cours ! A présent veuillez reprendre vos exercices !

-Bien sûr, Professeur.

Que s'aurait été une autre qu'il aurait à nouveau perdu des points pour non respect à un professeur mais jamais Minerva n'aurait fait ça, elle était bien trop juste. Distraitement le blond repris ses exercices et le cour de ses pensées sans même ce douter qu'en ce moment même le dit maître des potions bouillait de rage quelques étages en dessous de lui.

-Severus, inutile d'essayer de bouger, tu n'y arrivera pas. Je déferais se sort uniquement si tu me promet de rester bien sage et de m'écouter. Regarde tes pieds pour lui et le flacon à ta gauche pour non.

Et naturellement le professeur regarda ses pieds, dans l'unique but, bien sûr de faire ce taire cette femme qui l'in supportait. Heureuse de la réponse Midalfa se dépêcha de lever le sort et sourie fièrement.

-Je vois que tu es devenu raisonnable.

-Midalfa je vais te... Hum huuum !

L'homme en noir n'avait pas pus poursuivre sa menace qu'une bouche chaude avait pris possession de la sienne avec force. Commençant par battre l'aire stupidement Snape finit par passer ses bras autour du corps pressée contre le sien et approfondis malgré lui le baisé. Ce fut le manque d'air qui les sépara. Et aussitôt séparé un petit sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

A Suivre...

* * *

Comment vous avez trouvé ce chapitre ?

Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. D'ailleurs, je sens que je vais me mettre tout de suite à la suite, que je ne vous offrirais que demain. Héhé, il ne faut pas trop en demander d'un coup, après on apprécie pas, lol.

Amiah qui a retrouvé l'imagination perdu.


	12. Chapter 11

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et à vous qui m'avez envoyé tout plein de jolies reviews ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et voici mes réponses à vos jolis messages :

**asuka snape** : Fière d'avoir réussi à te la faire détester. 's'incline bien bas'

**snapye**: Merci bien. (J'aime beaucoup ta présentation en Belle et la bête lol)

**NEPHERIA ,****zaika****,jenni944 ,Lily Mackenzie** : Heureuse que ça vous plaise et ravie de voir que à vous elle tape sur les nerf Midalfa (ce qui est aussi mon cas.)

**cateyed :** héhé à cette question, je dis... non. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de l'a désirer

* * *

**Note :** J'aurais du commencer ce finir ce chapitre hier... là je suis vraiment crevée. Je vient d'écrire trois chapitres avant ça et donc je suis en manque d'inspiration... En espérant que ce soit tout de même à votre goût. Mais bon quoi qu'il en soit, je suis ravie de voir que Midalfa vous in supporte. J'ai bien réussi mon coup dans ce cas parce que le but de ce personnage est justement de nous énerver. Rassurez vous, moi aussi elle m'énerve, mais c'est tellement drôle de l'écrire.

Amiah

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_-Midalfa je vais te... Hum huuum !_

_L'homme en noir n'avait pas pus poursuivre sa menace qu'une bouche chaude avait pris possession de la sienne avec force. Commençant par battre l'aire stupidement Snape finit par passer ses bras autour du corps pressé contre le sien et approfondis malgré lui le baisé. Ce fut le manque d'air qui les sépara. Et aussitôt séparés un petit sourire malicieux apparu sur les lèvres de la jeune femme._

-Toujours aussi lent à réagir Severus. S'amusa t-elle.

-Midalfa Diggle ! De quel droit tu...

Pour la première fois depuis fort longtemps Severus était incapable de s'exprimer clairement et tout cela il le devait à cette femme qu'il foudroyait du regard sans oser prendre sa baguette. Cette même femme lui adressa un petit rictus moqueur et il se retrouva l'espace d'un instant à la place de ses élèves durant un cours. Sans pour autant baisser les yeux il attendit le commentaire de la femme qui ne tarda pas à venir.

-Où est donc passé ta verbe légendaire Severus ?

-...

-Tu me déçois. Mais puise que tu ne semble pas pouvoir parler, je vais donc alimenter la conversation.

Elle agrémenta ses paroles d'un regard qui en dit long sur ses intentions et Severus recula d'un pas bien décidé à se reprendre.

-Tu as eu ce que tu voulais Midalfa, alors maintenant laisse moi sortir d'ici.

-Allons Severus, tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as apprécié.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! J'y ai répondu par pure habitude. Se défendit le professeur de potion mais cela n'eu pour effet que de faire rire la demoiselle.

-Par habitude hein. Et bien elle dure longtemps tes habitudes. Tu n'as pas eu d'amant depuis moi. Se moqua t-elle.

-Et qui te le dit. Contra il avec un fin rictus.

La femme resta sans voix à fixer son ancien amant et demanda d'une voix blanche.

-Tu ne l'as pas fait, n'est ce pas Severus ?

-Je n'ai pas à te répondre. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

Midalfa resta là à fixer l'homme en noir avant qu'un fin sourire n'étire ses lèvres pleine.

-Tu as raison. Mais te connaissant j'aurais pensé que tu aurais abstinence.

-Quinze ans, c'est bien trop long.

-Comme tu dis. Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant je sais que tu n'as pas perdu la main.

Son sourire se fit lubrique et elle s'approcha un peu plus de son vis à vis qui ne pus battre en retraite.

-Et je compte bien profiter encore de toute ta maîtrise...

Severus était troublé, plus qu'il ne le devrait mais n'en montra rien fixant les yeux de sa compagne.

-Je ne suis pas intéressé.

-C'est aussi ce que tu disais avant de devenir mon petit ami Severus. Et nous avons faillit nous marier.

-Quand comprendras tu que ton départ a anéantit le peu d'amour qui me restait pour toi Midalfa. S'obligea à dire Severus

-Lorsque tu cessera de me désirer Severus. Une fois que tu arrêtera de ne vouloir que moi. Souffla la fille tout en posant le plat de sa main sur le torse de l'homme en face d'elle un sourire énervant aux lèvres.

-Je ne te... désire pas...

La brune n'écoutait pas les paroles de Severus et avait commencé à couvrir la gorge de l'homme de petit baisé tendit que celui ci essayait de convaincre son corps qu'il fallait repousser la corps étranger qui glissait lentement vers ses lèvres. Alors que les jumelles allaient se souder en un baisé possessif la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Dumbledore entra dans la pièce, ses yeux plus pétillant que jamais.

-Oh, je dérange à ce que je vois.

-Oui répondit Midalfa, fort contrariée.

-Non contra le maître des potions en adressant un regard de remerciement au directeur.

-Harry m'a dit que vous étiez introuvable j'ai alors pensé que vous étiez ici, mais pas en si bonne compagnie.

Severus et Harry qui se trouvait au côté de Dumbledore grimacèrent en même temps et Midalfa.

-Professeur, je n'aurais peut être pas du me mêler de vos affaires...

-Non ! Vous avez bien fait, pour une fois rajouta l'homme en noir en s'éloignant de la folle à ses côté.

-Mademoiselle Diggle, je pense que vous devriez remonter maintenant. Vous devez avoir encore besoin de repos, le voyage à été long.

-Il y a d'autre façon de m'éloigner de votre maître des potions Dumbledore. Et des plus franche aussi. Sourit la dite Mademoiselle Diggle.

-Allez vous préparer pour l'épreuve plutôt que de 'harceler mon professeur. S'emporta Harry.

Ce qui lui valu trois regards surpris et un micro soupire de la par de son professeur.

-Harry, c'est bien ça. Midalfa se pencha un peu vers lui et lui dit simplement : Je pense que tu ne devrais pas te mêler des histoires des grands. C'est trop compliqué pour toi mon petit.

Son tont était si condescendant que les trois homme en grimacèrent mais elle n'y pris pas garde se contentant de se pendre au cou de Severus pour lui glisser :

-Severus, j'ai bien vu que je ne te laissait pas indifférant, et compte sur moi pour en profiter, mon amour.

Severus se laissa faire et étira ses lèvres en un sourire moqueur.

-J'ai hâte de voir ça. Répondit -il pour la faire taire, mais à la place il eu droit à un rapide baisé qui brisa le coeur de Harry.

-Professeur...

-Sortons. Fit il décontenancé.

Le petit groupe sorti de la réserve et Harry couru dans le dortoir des Griffondor. Il entra en trombe et lança en voyant Ron et Hermione

-Si c'est ça qu'il aime alors il va être satisfait !

-Harry ?

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Je vais le séduire ce Severus ! Je ne le laisserais jamais à cette fille ! Elle est bien trop pimbêche !

A suivre...

* * *

Ce chapitre est cour, je suis désolé je me rattraperais sur le prochain. En plus je n'aime pas trop la fin de celui ci, c'est dommage... 


	13. Chapter 12

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et à vous qui m'avez envoyé tout plein de jolies reviews ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et voici mes réponses à vos jolis messages :

**NEPHERIA** : LOL ! Tu verra

**cateyed** : Bas quoi ? Elle est pas si... que ça Midalfa ? Si ?

**zaika**: Mici

**jenni944** : Merci bien

* * *

**Note :** Dans ce chapitre il y aura un clin d'oeil à mon Vladimir qui comprendra. Je la aime trèèès fort et je lui rend le nom de son frère que j'ai empruntée. Bisou !

Amiah

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

-Hermione !

Surprise la jeune fille sursauta et se retourna vers celui qui l'avait appelé. Elle ne cacha pas son petit sourire amusé en voyant le rouquin en haut des escaliers menant aux dortoirs des garçons à demi penché vers la salle commune qui lui lançait un regard suppliant.

-Tu peux monter s'il te plais ? Demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-J'arrive.

La sorcière déposa son livre sur la table basse et monta dans le dortoir sans se départir de son sourire. Mais celui ci ce fana quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit l'état de ce qui était, il n'y a pas si longtemps, la chambre des garçons. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés partout sur les lits et le sol et Harry se tenait au milieux d'eux uniquement vêtue d'un pantalon marron claire et la regardait d'un air franchement désespéré.

-Hermione par pitié, aide moi.

-Vous avez vidé tout le contenu de vos malle ou quoi ?

-Presque.

La brune émit un sifflement avant de s'intéresser à nouveau à son ami qui commençait à prendre racine.

-Que puis je pour vous ?

-Pitié, toi qui as si bon goût, aide moi à trouver un vêtement.

La jeune fille regarda de nouveau Harry mais cette fois d'un oeil critique avant demander intelligemment :

-A quoi cela sert il puis ce que de toute façon tu dois avoir l'uniforme de l'école.

-Tout à l'heure Dumbledore va tirer au sort les élèves qui participeront aux premières épreuves du tournoi. Et là nous ne somme pas tenu de porter l'uniforme. Intervint Ron sans lâcher du regard les deux chemise qu'il tenait. Puis il les présenta à son amie en lui demandant : Tu préfère laquelle ? Je trouve que celle ci irait mieux avec le pantalon non ?

Il lui présenta un chemise noir d'encre qui semblait très agréable à porter mais Hermione l'élimina d'un geste de la main.

-Non, elle ne correspond pas. Les manches courte ne feront que le gêner lorsqu'il mettra sa robe. Et en plus c'est le genre de tissu qui flotte, il lui faudrait plutôt quelque chose de prés du corps. Pour bien faire comprendre au professeur Snape qu'il n'est plus enfant.

S'en suivit une longue séance d'essayage pendant laquelle Harry se faisait ballotter de mains en mains et puis finalement ce fut Neville qui dénicha la perle : c'est un haut prés du corps dans les teintes crises à col roulé qui faisait ressortir les forme du torse appétissant du jeune homme. La brunette le regarda d'un oeil critique avant de lui passer sa robe et fut peux satisfaite du résultat. La robe sombre du collège ternissait la beauté de l'ensemble. Et fut avec un plaisir non dissimulé qu'elle assombrit le pantalon afin que le tout aille magnifiquement bien. Ravie Harry les gratifia d'un large sourire avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pendant que Dean lançait un : ' Recurvite' dans la chambre. Le brun sortit de la salle d'eau un quart d'heure plus tard, coiffé comme il le pouvait et bien pouponné. Il descendit dans la salle commune où l'attendait ses amis et s'assit à côté d'eux un peu plus nerveux qu'en sortant du dortoir.

-Dites, comment vous pensez que je dois faire ?

Ses deux meilleurs amis s'interrogèrent du regard et se fut finalement du roux qui pris la parole d'un air le plus sérieux possible.

-Et bien, tu n'as qu'à faire comme cette femme : Tu le coince dans un coin et tu lui roule une pelle.

-Et plus si affinité. Compléta ironiquement Hermione. Non mais tu peux être sûr que là il va se faire tuer le pauvre Harry.

-C'est une proposition comme une autre.

Le dit Harry considérait véritablement la proposition de Ron et finit par faire la mou en arrivant à la même conclusion que son amie : il allait se faire tuer en faisant cela. Soupirant il écouta attentivement Hermione qui elle était bien plus réaliste, enfin, c'était une façon de voir.

-Il suffit que tu aille le voir dans son bureau et que tu lui déclare ton amour.

-Et après il fait perdre des points à Griffindor pour mauvaise plaisanterie. Mais 'mione il le croira jamais.

Le brun à lunette commençait à désespéré. Ses amis avaient raison, jamais Severus ne le croirait... Il ferma doucement les yeux, n'écoutant plus la dispute de ses compagnons et commença à réfléchir à son tour.

-Je sais ! Cria t-il en se tournant vers Ron et Hermione.

-Ah, et tu sais quoi ?

-Comment lui faire comprendre que je l'aime et que je ne compte pas le laisser à cette insupportable bonne femme !

-Et comment ?

-Avec du Veritaserum ! Fit il tout fier de son idée.

-Et où compte tu en trouver ? Fit Hermione curieuse de le savoir.

-Dans sa réserve !

-Et comment conte tu lui expliquer que tu as pris du veritaserum dans SA réserve SANS son autorisation ?

Et là le sourire triomphant du survivant fondit comme neige au soleil pour ne laisser place qu'à un soupire de frustration.

-Allé ! Ne désespère pas Harry, tu vas bien finir par trouver.

-Oui, mais quand ? Quand cette fille aura finit par le remettre dans son lit ? Fit il amère avant de sentir un souffle dans son oreille.

-Je crois que moi j'ai une idée. Fit une voix traînante parfaitement insupportable.

Le brun sursauta et s'éloigna du souffle en se frottant vigoureusement l'oreille tout en pestant contre le nouveau venu.

-Malfoy ! Fit sombrement Ron

-Comment es tu entré ? Demanda Hermione plus terre à terre.

-Par la porte. Répondit seulement celui ci avant de s'asseoir à la place quitté par le survivant un peu plus tôt. Bon alors Potty, tu veux le savoir ou pas ?

-Dis toujours.

Le blond commença alors à raconter son plan généralissime et digne d'un Slytherin aux Griffindor présent et plus particulièrement à un qui écoutait avec attention.

-Il n'en ai pas question ! Trancha Hermione sous le regard moqueur de Malfoy.

-Tu as mieux à proposer ?

-Malfoy enfin ! C'est quand même ton parrain ! Et puis jamais Harry ne s'abaissera à faire une telle chose, n'est ce pas Harry ?

Mais le dit Harry était déjà partit dans le monde obscure de ses pensées pas très catholique était n'entendait plus rien de la conversation.

-Il est bien ce plan. Fit il rêveusement se qui eu pour effet de faire se planter Hermione devant lui.

-Harry James Potter ! Jure moi que tu ne fera jamais une telle chose ! Fit elle menaçante la main posée sur sa baguette magique.

-Euh... Oui ! Oui ! D'accord, promis je ne le ferai pas ! Mais Hermione range ta baguette ! Paniqua le brun sortit de son monde par la voix de la brune.

-Bien. Fit elle fière. Maintenant il est l'heure de descendre. Nous aurons tout le temps de réfléchir à tout ça après le tirage.

Et tout les quatre sortirent du dortoir sous les regards médusés des autres Griffindor qui se demandaient ce que pouvait bien faire le prince des Slytherin dans leur salle commune. Le petit groupe arriva rapidement devant les portes de la Grande Salle et se séparèrent là, chacun allant se mettre à sa table. La salle était plus bruyante que jamais, chacun attendant avec impatience le tirage des quatre élèves qui auraient l'immense honneurs de participer au tournoi des Potions Masters. Tous, et en particulier Malfoy et Granger, espéraient être choisis mais ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. Flich arriva de sa démarche gauche et fit signe à ceux qui le suivait d'entrer à leur tour. Dumbledore assit à sa traditionnel place suivait la mise en place de la coupe un peu préoccupé et ne se leva que lorsque les porteurs furent sortit. Des qu'il eut quitté son siège le silence ce fit de lui même entre coupé ici et là par quelques murmures mais ceux ci cessèrent dés l'instant où il ouvrit la bouche pour énoncer son discourt.

-Cher élèves, le moment que beaucoup d'entre vous attende avec impatience est enfin arrivé. Cette coupe contient les noms de tout les élèves de Hogwart, des quatrième aux dernières années, toute maison confondu. Chaque Potion Master tireront le nom de leur partenaire tour à tour. Aucune magie ne sera pratiqué lors du tirage des quatre élèves, ceux ci ne seront désigné que par le hasard. Toute fois, avant de procédé à celui ci, je tiens à rappeler qu'une fois choisie vous ferez partit d'un duo avec le concourant. Ce qu'il gagnera pendant toute la durer de votre alliance, vous le gagnerez aussi et ce qu'il perdra, vous le perdrez aussi. Il est inutile d'avoir recours à la triche, le tournoie ne le permet pas. Et n'oubliez surtout pas, que vous formez une équipe avec votre partenaire, quel qu'il soit.

Le regard du vieux fou s'attarda à la table des rouges et ors mais personne ne sembla le remarquer tant ils étaient tous obnubilés par la coupe de cristal qu'avait découvert le directeur.

-A présent, veuillez faire entrer les concourants. Demanda t-il à Rusard qui se fit un plaisir d'ouvrir les porte pour faire entrer les quatre individu vêtue de noir. Tout les quatre se dirigèrent vers Dumbledore et s'arrêta juste devant celui ci et lui adressa un petit salut. Ron ne pus s'empêcher de remarquer leur parfaite harmonie et ne se priva pas pour le faire remarquer à ses amis.

-Ils se sont entraînés en cachette ou quoi ?

Ils rirent sous cape avant de se ré intéressée à ce qui ce passait devant la table des professeurs. Ils virent Albus dire quelque chose à voix basse aux maîtres des potions et ceux ci hochèrent la tête. Harry vit l'un des hommes monter à la place de Dumbledore et le silence dans la salle se fit complet et pesant. L'homme balaya un moment la salle du regard avant de dire d'une voix légèrement métallique marqué d'un profond accent :

-Dietro Yakof, Potion Master de Russie.

Sans se préoccuper plus de la réaction des élèves, Dietro s'avança vers la coupe et y plongea sa main. Tous retinrent leur souffle et attendaient avec impatience le nom qui allait sortir de la coupe. L'homme farfouilla pendant ce qui semblait être une éternité avant de sortir un petit bout de parchemin qu'il lu à haute voix :

-Stewart Ackerley.

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers le Ravenclaw et Dumbledore lui fit fit signe de se lever, ce qu'il fit sous les applaudissement des élèves de l'école. Il rejoignit rapidement Dietro et tout deux se décalèrent pour laisser la place à l'autre homme. Celui ci venait d'Australie et se prénommait Dave. A son tour il plongea sa main dans la coupe et en ressortit un parchemin qu'il lu à haute voix :

-Théodore Nott.

Le slytherin se leva sous les applaudissements et alla saluer son Potion Master avant de se placer aux coté de Dietro qui fit comme si il ne les avaient pas vu. Puis vint le tour de Midalfa qui monta dignement les marches, ses robes, noires, dansant autour d'elle. Elle attendis calmement que le silence se fasse dans la salle, ce qui ne tarda pas avant de parler de sa voix qui in supportait maintenant Harry et Draco. Ceux ci ne cachèrent d'ailleurs pas leur grimace de dégoût.

-Bonjour à tous. Fit elle d'un ton largement trop enjoué. Je m'appelle Midalfa Diggle et je représente la France.

Elle eu un sourire ravissant et se dirigea à son tour vers la coupe et tira un parchemin au hasard. Elle le lut d'abord silencieusement et eu un sourire mauvais avant de reprendre sa lecture d'une voix chargée d'amusement et de moquerie.

-Harry Potter.

Et Harry manqua de peu de s'évanouir. D'ailleurs il aurait préféré. Il lança un regard horrifié à la femme avant de supplié ses amis ou n'importe qui du regard pour qu'il l'empêche de se lever. Ron et Hermione étaient aussi horrifié que lui mais ils ne purent le forcé qu'à se lever sous le regard insistant de Dumbledore. Sous les applaudissements mais d'un pas de condamné à mort Harry se rendit prés de Midalfa et laissa la place à son professeur de Potion tout en maudissant le hasard pour des coups comme ça. Severus s'avança à son tour, plaignant intérieurement Potter de devoir se coltiner Midalfa, surtout à cause des sentiments du garçon pour lui, et observa toute la salle en silence avant de se diriger vers la coupe.

-Severus, enfin, il faut vous présenter avant. Fit le directeur clairement amuser par la réaction de son employé. Dit employé qui revint sur ses pas et lança d'une voix venimeuse :

-Severus Snape, Angleterre.

Avant d'aller tirer son partenaire au sort :

-Draco Malfoy.

Le blond se leva avec fierté et alla rejoindre son parrain tendis que Dumbledore reprenait la parole.

-Nous avons maintenant nos quatre élèves : Stewart Ackerley, Théodore Nott, Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Souhaitons leur bonne chance.

Une salve d'applaudissement résonna dans la grande salle avant que les potions Master et leurs partenaires s'installaient à la table qui leur était réservé prés de celle des professeurs. Harry voulut s'asseoir prés de son professeur mais la pimbêche fut plus rapide et lui piqua la place en lui lançant un regard de défi qu'il soutint les poings crispés. Le dîner se passa comme chaque fois dans la bonne humeurs tout du moins pour tout le monde sauf Harry qui commençait à en avoir assez de voir cette brune insupportable se collé à Severus comme si ça vit en dépendait. Le dit Severus n'appréciait pas trop non plus mais ce laissait faire, détaché ce qui encourageait encore plus la brune. Le dîné touchait à sa fin lorsque Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et lança joyeusement :

-A présent cher élèves, place au bal. Après tout, il faut bien fêter l'évènement.

Personne ne bougea et le directeur agita sa baguette afin de transformer la grande salle en salle de bal. Les grandes tables disparurent pour faire place à de plus petites disposées un peu partout ainsi qu'à une piste de danse. Il l'agita une nouvelle fois et la musique commença.

-Je propose que les invités ouvre le bal. Fit il aux participants au tournoi.

Midalfa fut la première à se lever entraînant avec elle Severus qui grognant lui accorda tout de même la danse qu'elle demandait. Bientôt tout le monde furent en train de danser, à l'exception de Harry et Draco qui restaient là, à attendre.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas faire ce que je t'ai proposé ?

-Je l'ai promis à Hermione.

-A ces Griffindor...

Et le blond le laissa en plan pour aller danser à son tour. Harry fut plusieurs fois invité mais il n'accepta jamais, les yeux rivé vers Midalfa et Severus qui dansaient comme des bien heureux, du moins pour une. Lentement le brun vit la main de la jeune femme caresser la peau du cou du professeur et ses lèvres venir se poser sur les lèvres de celui ci qui ne se défendait pas plus que cela. Continuant à danser, Snape écoutait distraitement ce qui la femme lui murmurait et cela le fit sourire discrètement.

-Il te regarde encore.

-Laisse le donc. Fit il avec un agacement feint.

-Ce petit à l'aire de tenir beaucoup à toi. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne sache pas comment te le dire.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu t'amuse à le rendre jaloux ?

-Je te l'ai dit Severus, tant que tu me désirera, je m'amuserais avec toi. Je te chaufferais jusqu'à ce que tu me surplis de te laisser me prendre. Ce petit est aussi un amusement pour moi. Il est si pure et naïf.

-Tu ne le connais pas. Tu ne devrais pas le provoquer.

Mais la jeune femme se fichait de ce que disait le maître des potions et poursuivait ses caresses et ses baisés ; autant pour agacer Harry que pour chauffer Severus qui dut se concentrer à l'extrême pour ne pas gémir.

-Laisse toi aller Severus. Gémit autant que tu veux, pour moi. Montre moi que tu aime ce que je te fait mon amour.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Tu ne m'aime pas. Fit il avant d'incliner un peu plus la tête maudissant son corps d'être si sensible au plaisir et non à la douleur.

-Oh mais tu me brise le coeur. Je t'aime Severus, je t'aime.

La diablesse avait murmurée ses mots prés de l'oreille de Severus tout en faisant en sorte que Harry comprenne ce qu'elle disait et cela fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le brun se précipita vers Severus et l'arracha au bras de la femme qu'il regarda d'un air mauvais.

-Ne le touchez plus ! Hurla t-il, captant par la même l'attention de la salle.

-Et pourquoi cela, Harry. Demanda t-elle en souriant toujours.

-Parce que !

Le brun eut la soudaine envie de lui faire ravaler son sourire et du se retenir de frapper la femme qui l'agaçait prodigieusement.

-Parce que quoi ? Fit elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant borné. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te mêler des affaires de grande personne.

-Madalfa, cela suffit.

-Arrêtez de me considérer comme un gamin ! Je suis un adulte maintenant ! Et j'en ai assez de vous voir le tripoter à tout bout de champ parce que Severus il n'aime pas ça ! Cria t-il sans prendre gare au nom utilisé.

-Qui te le dit ? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'entend gémir entre mes bras.

-Madalfa ! Potter ! S'emporta Severus.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de le faire gémir de la sorte moi aussi !

-Et bien prouve le. Défia t-elle.

Et ni une ni deux Harry pris son professeur par la taille et l'embrassa comme un affamé sous les regard choqué de la plus part des personnes présente. Snape fut bien trop surpris pour réagir et ouvrit malgré lui la bouche pour protesté ce qui permit au Griffindor d'approfondir l'échange et d'arracher un petit gémissement au glacial maître des potions. Satisfait Le brun le lâcha et se retourna vers la femme avec un large sourire.

-Vous voyez ! Moi j'en suis capable parce que je l'aime vraiment ! Pas vous, espèce de...

-Potter... la voix trop calme du professeur de potion le coupa et le fit réaliser pleinement ce que la colère l'avait fait faire. Un magnifique rougissement pris alors possession de ses joues et il se retourna contrit vers l'homme en noir. Que croyez vous avoir fait !

A suivre !

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre tout chaud que j'aime plus que celui d'avant. En plus il est bien plus long, il fait Huit pages ! Ouaiiii !

Amiah qui va écrire ses autres chapitres au lieu de dire des trucs inutiles.

A la prochaine.


	14. Chapter 13

Titre : Potion Master Tournament

Auteur : MOI ! Amiah Nakinnass ! Pour vous servir.

Genre : Humour, Romance, Yaoi

Base : La fantastique saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Mis à part les quelques participants au « concours » et à l'exception bien sûr de notre Severus Snape nationale tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Ceci est ma première FanFiction sur le monde de Harry Potter je ne sais donc pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go ». ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews**

Je tiens une nouvelle fois à vous remercier, vous qui me lisez et à vous qui m'avez envoyé tout plein de jolies reviews ; ça me fait vraiment très plaisir. Et voici mes réponses à vos jolis messages :

NEPEHRIA, LYLAH1 : Merci d'aimé, faite que ça continue.

asuka snape :Désolé, mais la voilà la suite

cateyed : Héhé Gomen.

Phobia Floral,zaika: Et oui, parfois je me demande bien si je l'aime vraiment celui là, comme me l'a fait remarquer dans une review de 'pour un enfant' Mais bon...

Hawainne: il va finir écartelé lol

jenni944 : Pourquoi ? Tu aurais pus tu sais

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_-Vous voyez ! Moi j'en suis capable parce que je l'aime vraiment ! Pas vous, espèce de..._

_-Potter... la voix trop calme du professeur de potion le coupa et le fit réaliser pleinement ce que la colère l'avait fait faire. Un magnifique rougissement pris alors possession de ses joues et il se retourna contrit vers l'homme en noir. Que croyez vous avoir fait !_

Harry et Midalfa se retrouvèrent assit dans le bureau du maître des potions sans avoir eu le temps de s'en rendre compte et se fixèrent d'un air méchant pour l'un et faussement innocent pour l'autre. Severus était lui aussi dans son bureau : Assit derrière le meuble et regardait silencieusement l'échange de ses deux invités. Le silence était pesant dans la pièce et ce fut Severus qui consentit à le briser de la manière la plus douce qui soit :

-Vous n'êtes qu'un Idiot Potter ! Cria t-il alors que Midalfa se mettait à rire sous cape. Et toi tu n'es vraiment pas plus intelligente ! Vous, vous rendez compte de la position dans laquelle vous me mettez tout les deux ? Demanda t-il comme un père le demanderait à ses deux incorrigibles enfants. Vous ne réfléchissez pas hein ?

-Professeur, je...

-M'embrasser au milieux de la Grande salle ! Continuait il sans écouter un mot de ce que disaient les deux autres.

-Mais Severus...

-Me peloter devant les élèves...

Le professeur de potions se retenait à grand peine de les gifler pour ce qu'ils avaient fait, le mettre dans une telle situation.

-Je ne pensais pas à mal.

-J'ai agis seulement sous le coup de la colère.

-Et de la frustration. Rajouta Midalfa aux propos du brun.

-Ca suffit vous deux ! Vos querelles de jalousie commence vraiment par m'énerver !

-Mais... dirent les deux concernés d'une même voix.

-Il n'y a pas de 'mais' qui tienne !

Severus s'était levé de son siège et les regardait à présent de haut, ce qui ne semblait pas déranger outre mesure la femme qui bien qu'un peu bougonne ne se départit pas de son petit sourire. Harry lui se faisait de plus en plus petit sur sa chaise, pensant que ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il voulait révéler son amour à Severus. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de poursuivre ses pensés que son professeur s'adressa à lui.

-Potter ! Celui ci sursauta et regarda Snape timidement. Pourriez vous m'expliquer ce qui vous ai passé par la tête pour vous laissez entraîner dans le jeu de Midalfa ?

-Heu...

-Voyons Sev, ce petit t'aime, c'est évident.

-Je ne m'adressais pas à toi Midalfa ! Lorsque ce sera le cas, je te regarderais ! Potter, répondez !

-Je... Je ne sais pas...

Severus plongea son regard d'encre dans ce de son élève puis se tourna vers la femme laissant de côté un Harry qui commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit.

-Quand à toi...

-Je te l'ai déjà dit. Fit elle en se levant à son tour pour passer ses bras autour du cou du professeur qui lui lança un regard noir. Je t'aime.

-C'est faux ! Bondi Harry. Il n'y a que moi qui l'aime vraiment ici ! Vous ne pensez qu'à jouer avec lui !

Severus regarda avec un effarement bien caché son élève s'emporter contre la femme qui le serrait dans ses bras et l'écouta sans en perdre une miette.

-Et qu'en sais tu petit ? Tu ne me connais pas. Nous nous sommes rencontré il y a trop peu de temps pour que tu puisse affirmer ce genre de chose.

-Maintenant ça suffit vous deux ! Midalfa lâche moi, Potter assit !

Les deux autres s'exécutèrent alors que Severus se rasseyait face à Harry.

-Il serait peut être temps de ME faire votre déclaration Potter. Je suis assez mal à l'aise de vous entendre dire à Midalfa que vous m'aimez en MA présence, mais sans vous adresser à moi.

Harry rougie violemment et commença à balbutier quelques mots indistinct avant de prendre un bon coup sa respiration et dire à Severus :

-Je... Je... Je vous aime !

Severus se délecta de la rougeur de son élève avant de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire d'une vois calme comme à son habitude :

-Et bien pas moi.

Cette phrase brisa le coeur du jeune Griffindor qui se força à ne pas ciller à cet aveu. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le savoir, cette déclaration lui faisait tout de même mal et il ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de venir lui piquer les yeux, du moins jusqu'à ce que la voix de la femme résonne dans la salle.

-Bas on pouvait s'y attendre de toute façon.

Harry eut soudain l'envi de l'étrangler ou alors de lui lancer un Doloris bien placé mais il se retint à temps en voyant son professeur se lever.

-De toute façon il n'aime personne Harry. Continua Mlle Diggle. Ce que Severus préfère c'est le moment de la séduction. Passe du temps à essayer de le séduire, ouvertement de préférence et il sera tout à toi.

Les yeux de Harry s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et la mâchoire de Severus se fracassa au sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ! Il se tourna précipitamment vers le Griffindor. Ce n'est pas vrai du tout ! Elle dit absolument n'importe quoi !

-Alors comment peux tu expliquer le fait que tu soit tomber sous mon charme alors même que je ne suis qu'une épouvantable mégère ?

-Un point pour Diggle. Fit Harry. Moi aussi je me le demande, cette femme est épouvantable.

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Severus recula d'un pas des deux vautours qui commençaient à rôder autour de lui et secoua la tête de gauche à droite dans un mouvement qui se voulais calme mais qui ne s'en trouvait que plus précipité.

-Je...

-Alors je sens que vous allez bientôt tomber dans mes bras professeur Snape.

-Et moi j'ai le prés sentiment que je vais bien m'amuser.

Midalfa passa ses bras autour du cou de sa proie et Harry pris doucement pour la première fois la mains de Snape. Le contacte était doux, et chaud, il en avait tellement rêvé. Mais dans ses rêves il n'y avait pas une femme absolument exécrable qui s'occupait à sa place de son professeur. Le dit professeur commençait vraiment à paniquer intérieurement et tenta de se dégager.

-Lâchez moi immédiatement !

-Chut... Laisse le s'amuser un peu mon amour.

A suivre ...

* * *

Amiah : Grave panne d'inspiration... Attention danger...

* * *

**Mot de fin : _Attention, je préviens à mes lecteurs qu'il est possible que le prochain chapitre n'arrive pas demain, mais après demain, je reçois ma famille demain. Il est donc possible que je ne puisse pas publier. Vraiment désolé. Je ferais mon possible pour ne pas être retarder._**

_**Amiah.**_


End file.
